


Осенние этюды

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cunnilingus, Death, Drama, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Алисия Кларк выполняет последнюю волю Джейка и прячется в его уединенной хижине, проводя дни в покое и одиночестве. Она не хочет возвращаться в мир - но тот сам врывается к ней вместе с бегущей от опасности незнакомкой.





	1. Глава 1

_«В жизни есть только две настоящие трагедии: одна — когда не получаешь того, чего хочешь, а вторая — когда получаешь. Страшнее вторая, так как, когда получаешь то, чего хочешь, чаще всего испытываешь разочарование». _  
  
Алисия захлопнула книгу. Знала ли она, что однажды ее будет тошнить от литературы. Когда-то она обожала и хорошие книги, и Уайльда. Сейчас она казался невыносимо скучным и претенциозным. 

Она обвела взглядом комнату. Минимум мебели, почти вся — самодельная. Шкаф с припасами. Четыре стены, два окна, уайетовский «Ветер с моря» вместо третьего. Еще одна репродукция — «Подсолнухи» Ван Гога. Такое сочетание картин казалось Алисии претензией на интеллектуальность человека, чей вкус воспитан масс-медиа. Эта мысль была неуважением к памяти Джейка, но Алисия никак не могла от нее избавиться. 

И конечно, здесь была полка с книгами. Алисия могла представить, как Джейк любовно собирал библиотеку. Уайльд, Манн, Рэнд... И конечно, Буковски. 

Такой теперь была ее жизнь — нищета, приправленная искусством. И одиночеством. 

С трудом верилось, что мысль остаться одной казалась ей привлекательной. Но так и было: ей хотелось оказаться подальше от матери, от брата, от Троя, так непохожего на Джейка, но напоминавшего о нем одним своим присутствием. От тех, кто умер, кто еще был жив и кто застрял на границе между жизнью и смертью. Хотелось остаться наедине со своими мыслями. 

Первую неделю одиночество было восхитительным. На вторую — прекрасным. 

Когда к концу подходил второй месяц ее добровольного изгнания, Алисия, накрывая на стол, машинально поставила четыре прибора: себе, маме, Нику, Трэвису. Спохватилась, убрала три лишних. И в этот момент почувствовала себя такой одинокой, словно на свете не осталось никого, кроме нее. 

Может, так и было. Может, остатки человечества действительно уничтожены, и сейчас остались только она и орды мертвецов. Только их Алисия и видела за два месяца. Хижина Джейка находилась вдали от населенных пунктов и дорог, но мертвецы забредали и сюда, обычно один-два в неделю. Алисия не представляла, что будет делать, если к ней на огонек заглянет целое стадо: дом был расположен в небольшой долине, с одной стороны — отрезан речушкой. Вокруг, не считая нескольких деревьев, не было укрытия. Она здесь как десерт на блюде. 

Из ближайшего городка она привезла доски, которые отодрала от чьего-то сарая. Хозяин дома все это время таращился на нее из окна и вяло бился о стекло тронутыми разложением ладонями. Досок хватило, чтобы укрепить стены и дверь, но если она надеялась выдержать возможную атаку, ей потребуется более надежная защита. А еще — припасы. Много припасов. 

Как будто я собираюсь остаться здесь надолго, подумала Алисия. На самом деле, она сама не знала, сколько здесь пробудет. Сначала она не ставила никаких сроков, потом думала о полугоде, но вот прошло два месяца — и ей уже не хватает людей и чьего-то голоса, кроме своего собственного. 

Вчера Алисия поймала себя на том, что говорит с ходячим. Тот запутался в колючей проволоке, которой она обнесла свое жилье, намотав ее на вбитые в землю жерди. Проволока неудачно распорола ему живот, и часть кишечника свисала наружу через прорезь в спортивной майке. 

— А ты при жизни, наверное, был красавчиком, — сказала Алисия, подходя к нему с закинутым на плечо топором. 

Ходячий по-бульдожьи вздернул верхнюю губу и попытался протянуть руки вперед, но только сильнее запутался в проволоке. 

— Прикид что надо, и кроссовки ничего, — продолжила Алисия. — Ходил в качалку? Лучше бы занимался бегом или ходил в стрелковый клуб... 

Один точный удар навсегда прервал нежизнь спортсмена-неудачника. Алисия потратила почти час, чтобы выпутать его тело из проволоки, и еще полчаса, чтобы оттащить подальше от дома, в ложбину, из которой она устроила братскую могилу для своих гостей. А потом еще полтора часа — чтобы нагреть воду и смыть с себя запах этого спортсмена-неудачника. Но ей казалось, что от рубашки все еще попахивало гнилью. 

Алисия захлопнула книгу. Мысли все равно разбредались, мозг скучал, а тело требовало движения. Она не могла назвать себя перекати-полем, но и домоседки из нее не вышло. Если уже сейчас хижина кажется ей тесной, что будет со временем? 

Может, пора вернуться, шепнул ей внутренний голос. Алисия представила свое возвращение, лица мамы и Ника, крепкие объятия — и поняла, что не готова. Она не могла толком объяснить, почему даже сейчас, во время апокалипсиса, она готова пойти на все лишь бы оказаться от своей семьи как можно дальше. «Вы крепко связаны друг с другом, — сказал однажды Трэвис. — Даже крепче, чем мы с Крисом». Бедный Трэвис, он завидовал. Знал бы он, что эта связь — совсем не во благо. Алисия ощущала ее как кирпич, привязанный к ногам и мешающий как следует разбежаться. И в глубине души знала, что отъезд в колледж ее не спасет: нить, которой они трое связаны, растянется на сотни миль, но не порвется. 

Ослабла она лишь сейчас, когда апокалипсис уничтожил телефонную связь, интернет, даже почту — эти костыли, помогающие поддерживать отношения. 

И Алисия не готова была вновь ее укрепить. 

Она прошлась по комнате, выглянула в одно окно, в другое, мимоходом погладила Уайета. Было бы здорово, если бы это была написанная красками копия, но, увы, это был гладкий и оттого безликий постер. 

Поеду в Город, вдруг решила Алисия. Беспокойство, которое ею овладело, требовало выхода. Иначе кто знает, что может случиться? Может, она сядет в машину и поедет укреплять ту связь, от которой так давно пыталась избавиться.

*** 

Когда-то Алисия знала, как называется этот городок, но как только он сыграл роль ориентира, и она добралась до хижины, она сразу же забыла его название. Названия все равно больше не имели смысла, да и других более населенных пунктов поблизости не было. Так что она думала о нем просто как о Городе.

Лето уже подходило к концу, и вид у Города была тоскливый: выжженная трава и пожухлые листья немногочисленных деревьев и кустарников. Лишь в одном из дворов на окраине буйно желтел клен. Алисия специально проезжала мимо этого двора, когда направлялась в Город, чтобы лишний раз полюбоваться этим ярким и недолговечным всплеском краски. 

Вот и сейчас она сбавила скорость, проезжая мимо. Но не теряя при этом бдительности: однажды на шум машины навстречу выбрели двое ходячих, а когда она решила с ними разобраться, еще пара. 

Город был изучен ею основательно. Она наведывалась сюда хотя бы раз в неделю, прочесывая его в поисках того, что могло остаться после побега жителей и налета мародеров (к которым теперь, наверное, относилась и она). Иногда находки были удачными: две винтовки, сложенные в кузове пикапа, или склад консервов в кухонном шкафу в одном из домов. Алисия мысленно поблагодарила хозяев, кем бы они ни были, за эти дары. 

Но чаще вылазки были скудными. Она выскребала крошки, прихватывая то позабытый на кухне пакетик супа, то коробку гвоздей из чьего-то гаража, то удобную рубашку из чужого шкафа. 

Сегодня она решила пройтись по северной окраине, куда почти не заглядывала до этого. Дома здесь были бедноватые, зато выглядели обнадеживающе безлюдно. Некоторые зияли провалами открытых дверей, и Алисия прихватила с собой фонарик, прежде чем выйти из машины. 

Постояла на тротуаре, подождала, но ни один ходячий не торопился проверить, что за чужачка шумит здесь. 

На пороге первого дома Алисия постояла, вглядываясь в темноту, потом негромко окликнула: 

— Эй... 

Подождала и произнесла уже громче: 

— Я вхожу. 

Вероятность встретить здесь живого была почти нулевой, но рисковать и получить пулю в живот ей не хотелось. 

Но стоило ей пройти в гостиную, как она поняла, что этот страх напрасен. Вся семья сидела за столом, словно собралась на ужин. Вместо скатерти стол из полированного дерева был покрыт кровью, давно превратившейся в бурое месиво. Алисия успела заметить развороченное оплывшее нечто, находившееся на месте головы у ближайшего тела, и выскочила в коридор. Она не хотела знать, как это случилось. Не хотела проверять, не остался ли после этого семейства пистолет с парочкой патронов (конечно, остался, это же Техас). Она знала достаточно: эти люди мертвы, а значит, полностью безопасны. 

Темный коридор с семейными фотографиями на стенах и стоявшей у одной стены тумбочкой вдруг расплылся. Алисия поднесла руку к глазам: те были мокры, и слезы катились крупными бусинами, хотя внутри она была совершенно спокойна, и даже сердце, сбившееся на миг с ритма, снова билось размеренно. 

Алисия дождалась, пока внезапный ливень слез прекратится, и отправилась на поиски кухни, по-прежнему держа топорик наготове. «Ситуация под контролем, только когда команда уже дома»*, — говорили агенты ФБР в триллере, который они с Ником смотрели тайком от родителей в его комнате. 

Ее улов был небогат: немного консервов и концентратов, упаковка бутилированной воды, фонарики с батарейками. Алисия нашла и отличную лампу Коулмана, но ее пришлось оставить: бензина было слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на освещение. Хотя ей удалось немного пополнить запасы, слив бензин из старого пикапа, припаркованного перед одним домом и основательно запыленного. 

Трижды ей приходилось браться за топорик, но каждый раз она успевала заметить ходячих раньше, чем те ее. Организм превратился в чуткую антенну, которая была настроена на волну мертвецов. Алисии показалось, что она чувствует приближение ходячих даже до того, как нос начинает чуять смрад разлагающихся тел. Это ли не эволюция? 

А вот на живых ее радар, как выяснилось, не действовал. Алисия не сразу поняла, что ковыляющий по другой стороне улицы мужчина — живой. В ее оправдание, он был так запылен и потаскан, что от ходячих почти не отличался. И, к счастью, не смотрел в ее сторону. 

Тело отреагировало само: машинально нырнуло на крыльцо ближайшего дома, за высокие перила, которые к тому же скрывал куст. Теперь Алисия не могла видеть незнакомца, но и он ее — тоже. Нужно просто пересидеть, а потом тихо уйти... 

На улице раздался крик: кто-то звал то ли Гаса, то ли Ласа. Значит, их двое. 

Трое, мысленно уточнила Алисия, разобрав еще один голос. 

Четверо, похолодев, поняла она. 

Влипла. Одна, без огнестрела, далеко от машины. По прямой до нее не так уж далеко, но по прямой как раз пройти нельзя. И где гарантии, что тачку уже не нашли и не разграбили? 

— Нашел? — послышался голос совсем рядом. 

— Сюда побежала, точно. 

Голоса раздавались то ближе, то дальше, неизвестные кружили, словно акулы. Трое мужчин, одна женщина. На ее счастье, они начали обыск домов с другой стороны, давая ей время все обдумать и спланировать побег. 

Алисия так увлеклась происходящим на улице, что звук совсем с другой стороны, заставил ее подскочить. Она круто развернулась, вскидывая топорик, но тут же его опустила. 

Хозяин дома — а может, и мародер-неудачник, — был мертв уже давно и двигался неповоротливо, от такого ничего не стоит убежать. Особенно из-за того, что входную дверь заклинило в полуоткрытом положении, а ходячий явно любил поесть при жизни и теперь никак не мог протиснуть в узкую щель свой огромный живот. 

И все равно он сулил ей немалые проблемы. 

«Не шуми», — мысленно взмолилась Алисия. Ходячий, естественно, не послушал ее. Он тянулся вперед всем телом, протискиваясь через узкую щель в двери, мычал, ныл и, кажется, даже чмокал. Да так громко, что его наверняка слышали на другой стороне улицы. Толстыми щеками и низким унылым гудением он напоминал капризного карапуза, который ноет и ноет, выпрашивая конфетку. Алисия с удовольствием бы разобралась с ним, но боялась встать. Из-за ограды она не видела расхаживавших снаружи людей, но их голоса слышались очень близко. 

— Где она? — отчетливо прозвучало чуть не в паре шагов от нее. 

— Должна быть тут. Эй, сучка, выходи! 

Алисия даже перестала дышать. Собственное дыхание тоже казалось оглушительным. Хотя, конечно, его перекрывала возня Мистера Капризули. 

«Да заткнешься ты», — отчаянно подумала Алисия. 

Кто-то прошелся совсем рядом, крикнул: 

— Маленькая дрянь, выходи, мы все равно тебя найдем! 

Голос звучал весело, но Алисия не сомневалась: откликнись она на призыв, веселиться ей точно не придется. 

Как они вообще ее засекли? Откуда взялись? Как давно за ней следят? Может, и хижина уже небезопасна? «Чепуха, — попыталась она убедить себя. — Тогда бы они давно приехали туда». 

Нет, хижина, конечно, безопасна. Но как туда добраться? От машины ее отделяли одна улица и толпа незнакомцев. Знать бы еще, сколько их... 

— Не бойся, — вдруг шепнули из-за спины. 

Алисию поспешно зажала рот, сдерживая испуганный крик. Она тут же развернулась, прижимаясь спиной к ограде и держа топорик перед собой. 

В углу веранды, скорчившись, сидела девушка. Неудивительно, что Алисия ее не заметила: незнакомка была одета в темную куртку и терялась на фоне неосвещенной веранды. И еще она была очень грязной, словно прошла насквозь весь Техас. Алисия не видела лица девушки, но чувствовала направленный на нее взгляд. А еще, что вполне могло быть, — направленное на нее оружие. Она не видела ни пистолета, ни ножа, но ощущение опасности было отчетливым. 

— Не бойся, — снова прошелестела незнакомка. — Они ищут меня. 

На миг Алисия почувствовала облегчение. Выходит, люди снаружи не знают, что она здесь. Конечно, это не делает их менее опасными, зато она знает, что хижина по-прежнему безопасна, а значит, у нее есть шанс выжить. Она могла попробовать разобраться с Мистером Капризулей и ускользнуть через заднюю дверь. 

Снаружи грохнул выстрел, а следом раздался звук пощечины и сдавленная ругань. Видимо, у кого-то сдали нервы, и он решил вспугнуть добычу, и теперь расплачивался за свой поступок. 

Просто отлично. Сейчас сюда кинутся ходячие со всего района. Ситуация из опасной и сложной только что превратилась в очень опасную и почти неразрешимую. Толстяк в дверях оживился и теперь выдавливал себя наружу через щель, словно зубную пасту из тюбика. 

— Я могу с ним разобраться, — голос незнакомки звучал спокойно, будто они не были заперты на старой террасе наедине с мертвецом. — У меня нож, это проще, чем топором. А потом мы уйдем. 

Алисия подняла топорик повыше, просто чтобы незнакомка о нем не забывала. 

— Мы уйдем по отдельности, — уточнила она. — В разные стороны. 

— Конечно, — согласилась незнакомка. 

Алисия лихорадочно размышляла. Она ни на секунду не поверила незнакомке. Такой уж сейчас мир: даже хрупкая девушка в беде — твой враг, а не друг. И Мистер Капризуля, который хочет выгрызть твои внутренности, намного безопаснее. От него хотя бы знаешь, чего ожидать. 

Алисии стало чуть легче, когда она поняла, что и незнакомка ее побаивается. Та старалась не поворачиваться спиной к Алисии, но все же пришлось: девушка скользнула к двери, чтобы разобраться с застрявшим в дверях ходячим. Тот наклонился, чтобы дотянуться до новой, гораздо более близкой добычи, и тут же повалился назад, когда нож вонзился ему в глазницу. 

На миг незнакомка оказалась беззащитной: спиной к Алисии, нож погружен в немертвую плоть. Один взмах топором — и девушка присоединилась бы к бывшему хозяину дома. 

Алисию саму затошнило от того, что такая мысль пришла ей в голову. Неужели и она превращается в хищника, как те парни с улицы? 

Незнакомка оглянулась, будто услышала ее мысли. На грязном, запыленном лице ярко выделялись светлые серые глаза. Алисия очень давно не смотрела так прямо на кого-то, глаза в глаза. Сейчас этот взгляд казался даже интимным. 

Но в следующий момент незнакомка отвернулась и, отталкивая мертвое тело с дороги, проползла через приоткрытую дверь в дом. 

Алисия, замешкавшись, прислушалась, убедилась, что преследователи привлекли к себе внимание всех немертвых, и последовала за девушкой. 

Та уже открывала заднюю дверь, стоя во весь рост. Она вскинула нож, и Алисия остановилась на благоразумном расстоянии. 

— Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — сказала она. 

— Знаю,- ответила девушка, выскальзывая на улицу первый. 

Дверь выходила на задний двор, где валялись опрокинутые плетеное кресло и барбекю. Двор окружал низкий забор, который девушка с легкостью перемахнула, тут же скрывшись из виду. Алисия даже почувствовала досаду, но вместе с тем и облегчение от того, что не нужно больше беспокоиться о близости чужого человека — вооруженного человека. 

Откуда-то из-за дома раздавалось нараставшее шарканье и гудение. Обострившийся слух Алисии различал эти звуки так четко, словно стадо было перед ней. Она будто могла увидеть его воочию: стекающиеся в центр улицы мертвецы, движущиеся с целеустремленностью акул к живым мишеням. Она по-прежнему не знала точно, сколько снаружи незнакомцев, и больше всего боялась, что кто-то из них, сбегая, наткнется на ее автомобиль. Будет неприятно обнаружить там незваного пришельца. 

Но другого выхода не было и, прикинув примерное направление, она подпрыгнула, уцепилась за край забора и перевалилась на другую сторону. 

И оказалась в другом дворе, более ухоженном и, к счастью, пустом. Так и продолжился ее путь: по чужим дворам, мимо садовой мебели, надувных бассейнов с затхлой водой, детских игрушек и барбекю, — пока она наконец не оказалась около того дома, с которого и начала сегодня свой путь. 

Выглянув через забор, Алисия убедилась, что дорога перед машиной пуста: ни живых, ни мертвых. В тот же момент она перевалилась через последнюю преграду и что есть духу помчалась к машине. Остановилась лишь для того, чтобы открыть дверцу. 

И тут же поняла, какую ошибку допустила. 

_«- Когда ситуация под контролем? _

_— Когда команда уже дома»._

Алисия почувствовала, что не одна, за мгновение до того, как острие ножа уперлось ей сбоку в шею. 

— Не дергайся, — сказала незнакомка быстро. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Мне только надо убраться отсюда. 

— С собой я тебя не возьму, — возразила Алисия. Топорик по-прежнему был в ее руке, но что она могла сделать? 

Лезвие ножа уперлось ей в шею сильнее. 

— Я не хочу тебя убивать, — сказала незнакомка, и это прозвучало искренне. — Просто сядем в машину и поедем. Нам обеим надо отсюда выбраться. 

— Ищут только тебя! 

— Те, кто ищет меня, не побрезгуют и тобой. Бродяги тоже не откажутся от закуски. 

Алисия не сразу поняла, что она имеет в виду ходячих. 

Двое из них как раз вышли из-за дома на противоположной стороне улицы. Они припозднились, их товарищи давно дошаркали до того места, где какой-то идиот разрядил пистолет в воздух. Но и эти опоздавшие не остались без добычи, обнаружив две весьма аппетитные цели. 

— Давай ключи и оружие и садись в машину, — велела девушка. 

— Это моя тачка! 

Незнакомка сказала ей на ухо: 

— Детка, сейчас это моя тачка. И ты тоже моя. Так что делай, как я говорю. 

Второй рукой она потянула топорик на себя, и Алисия неохотно разжала руки. Острие ножа все еще кололо ее шею, но исчезло сразу, как ключи оказались у незнакомки. 

— Садись, — повторила она, и Алисия больше не заставила себя упрашивать. Ходячие почти добрались до них, но девушки успели захлопнуть за собой дверцы. 

— Куда ехать? — спросила незнакомка, отбрасывая оружие, свое и чужое, на заднее сиденье, включая зажигание. Алисия только сейчас присмотрелась к ней и поняла, что девушка одета в широкую, явно мужскую куртку, а ее волосы, хоть и кажутся темными, на самом деле скорее светлые, просто сейчас пыльные и грязные. 

— Так куда? — повторила незнакомка. — Мне все равно, главное — выбраться из города. Но если зарулю не туда, тебе может не хватить бензина до дома. 

Алисии не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал дорогу до хижины. Но что плохого, если она укажет только примерное направление? 

— Развернись, — сказала она наконец. 

И порадовалась, что догадалась пристегнуться: девушка выполнила разворот так лихо, что прильнувших к машине мертвецов раскидало по сторонам. Машина подпрыгнула и понеслась вперед, прочь из Города. 

В бардачке был пистолет. Алисия помнила, думала о нем все время, пока машина неслась мимо пустых улиц, мимо ярко горевшего клена, пугая листья. Она старалась не смотреть лишний раз на бардачок, чтобы незнакомка не догадалась, о чем она думает. 

— Я ходила на тайский бокс, — вдруг сказала девушка. 

— Что? — переспросила Алисия, не уверенная, что расслышала верно. 

— Тайский бокс. Так, решила предупредить на всякий случай. Вдруг у тебя припрятано еще оружие. 

Незнакомка повернулась к ней ненадолго, игнорируя дорогу и повторила: 

— Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Мне просто нужна твоя помощь. Девочки должны помогать друг другу, особенно в такое время. 

Алисия боролась с желанием перехватить руль. Хоть дорога и была пуста, ее нервировало, что машина движется сама по себе. Ей стало легче, когда незнакомка повернулась к лобовому стеклу. 

— Если тебе нужна была помощь, — сказала Алисия. — Ты могла просто попросить. 

— Могла. Но так быстрее и надежнее, верно? 

Машина начала тормозить. Город остался позади, а впереди расстилались безрадостные техасские пейзажи, высушенные осенью, окрашенные в цвета уайетовской палитры. Кругом — ни души, кроме них двоих и оставшихся за спиной преследователей. Неужели еще недавно Алисии надоело одиночество? 

— Ну вот, — сказала незнакомка, снимая руки с руля. — Как я и обещала: мне только нужно выбраться из города. 

Повисла выжидательная тишина. 

— Ты же не ждешь, что я спрошу, что ты будешь делать дальше? — наконец сказала Алисия. 

— Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны. 

— Сейчас не время для любезностей. Мы договорились только выбраться вместе. Мы выбрались. 

— Но те люди... Видишь ли, они могут вернуться. 

— Мне все равно, — отрезала Алисия быстро, чтобы не передумать. — Это твои проблемы, не мои. 

— Высадишь меня вот так, посреди дороги? 

— Да. 

На этот раз тишина была тягучей и почти зловещей. Алисия без оружия чувствовала себя почти голой: за последние месяцы оно стало привычным элементом, словно часы или обручальное кольцо. Или обязательный аксессуар. Мода постапокалипсиса: пистолет вместо сумки. Стильно выглядит и полезен при переговорах. Особенно когда нужно выдворить чужачку из машины. 

Надо признать, выглядит она безобидно. Подтянутая, но худощавая и совсем не мускулистая. Наверняка соврала насчет тайского бокса. Но Алисия протянула так долго в том числе и потому, что не повелась на чью-то внешнюю невинность. И не собиралась отступаться от этого правила. 

Она резко распахнула бардачок и выхватила пистолет за доли секунды. Незнакомка рефлекторно вскинула руки, защищаясь, но тут же опустила их, глядя на оружие. 

— Уходи, — сказала Алисия. — Я тоже не хочу делать тебе больно... детка. 

Девушка дернула плечом. 

— Ладно. Но могу я хотя бы забрать свой нож? Без него мне конец. 

Не спуская с нее глаз и не убирая оружие, Алисия дотянулась до заднего сидения, нашарила нож и протянула девушке. Потом так же, держа ее под прицелом, дождалась, пока та откроет дверь и вылезет. 

Прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу, незнакомка сказала: 

— Может, подбросишь меня чуть дальше по дороге? У меня нет ни машины, ни провианта, те парни все забрали... 

Алисия почувствовала подступающий приступ жалости и подавила его усилием воли. Да и что она могла предложить незнакомке? В багажнике было кое-что из провианта, но в основном концентраты, от которых без кипятка все равно нет пользы. 

Кое-что она все же нашла. 

Девушка даже не шелохнулась, когда бутылка воды упала на асфальт у ее ног. Она стояла и продолжала смотреть на Алисию, будто ждала чего-то еще. 

— Это все, — сказала Алисия, едва не извинившись. — Больше воды у меня нет. Постарайся растянуть. 

Она захлопнула дверцу и резко нажала на педаль газа, боясь передумать. Показалось, что губы незнакомки шевелятся, но Алисия не стала присматриваться и торопилась увеличить дистанцию между ними. Что за дело ей до чужачки, которая чуть не навлекла на нее беду? Повезло, что выбралась живой. Теперь добраться до дома, натянуть проволоку вокруг него повыше и положить пистолет под подушку на случай, если пыльная красотка решит ее разыскать. Но это вряд ли. Далеко она не уйдет, без машины и с одной бутылкой воды. А значит, можно ее не опасаться. 

Можно не бояться, да. Именно так. 

Алисия остановила машину, только когда впереди показался съезд с шоссе, ведущий к ее хижине. Еще четверть часа, и она будет дома. Просто осталось проехать пятнадцать минут. И примерно столько же — если развернуть машину сейчас. 

Туда или обратно, обратно или туда?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Охотники за разумом" (2004)


	2. Глава 2

Незнакомка сидела на обочине, обняв колени. Бутылку воды она все же подобрала и поставила рядом. 

Алисия остановила машину и открыла дверцу пассажирского сиденья. Девушка не двинулась с места, только задрала голову, чтобы смотреть прямо на Алисию. 

Так они провели с минуту, каждая по свою сторону. 

— Едешь или нет? — наконец сказала Алисия. — Я не буду приглашать дважды. 

— Ты и один раз не пригласила. 

— Так тебе нужна помощь, или девочка может ехать обратно? 

Алисия понимала, что говорит раздраженно, и осознавала, что злится совсем не на незнакомку, а на себя. 

Та медленно встала и подошла к машине. 

— Подожди — сказала Алисия, и девушка послушно замерла. — Отдай мне нож. 

Она уловила сопротивление, заметила, как пальцы девушки крепко обхватили рукоятку ножа. 

— Это мое условие, — сказала Алисия. — Никакого оружия. Бояться тебе нечего. Если бы я хотела тебя убить, просто не вернулась бы. 

Девушка, видимо, сочла довод убедительным, и нож перекочевал в руки Алисии, которая тут же сложила его и сунула в карман. 

— Это всего на одну ночь, — предупредила Алисия, разворачивая машину. — Завтра мы найдем тебе машину, я дам немного припасов, и ты сможешь ехать. 

— Я понимаю, — ответила незнакомка. 

Сейчас, когда опасность миновала, она выглядела ужасно усталой и измотанной. Когда машина набрала скорость, она открыла бутылку с водой и начала глотать воду с жадностью измученного пустыней путника.

***  


Нашествие оживших мертвецов сделало ненужными правила этикета. Гости больше не ждали от хозяйки идеальной чистоты, хрустящей от крахмала скатерти и безупречных вин в качестве аперитива. Гостевые визиты вовсе превратились в пережитки прошлого.

И тем не менее, Алисии вдруг стало неловко за свое убежище. Словно она осматривала хижину глазами незнакомки. Неотделанные стены, беспорядок на столе и кровати, слой пыли на книжных полках превращались в немой укор ей как хозяйке. Она походя сдернула висящий на стуле лифчик — по правде, его следовало бы постирать, — заметив, как гостья стиснула губы, сдерживая улыбку. 

— У тебя очень мило, — вежливо похвалила незнакомка. 

Алисия дернула уголком губ, давая понять, что не собирается отвечать на дежурный комплимент. 

— Любишь Уайета? 

— Хочешь есть? — перебила Алисия. — Или пить? 

— Буду очень благодарна. 

От Алисии не укрылся вспыхнувший интерес в глазах девушки, когда речь зашла о еде. Сейчас, когда времени рассмотреть незнакомку было больше, она поразилась тому, насколько та измучена. Судя по ее виду, ей пришлось немало миль преодолеть пешком. И Алисия могла только догадываться, что это было за путешествие: с погоней за плечами и безумной скачкой от одного дома к другому. Интересно, откуда пришла эта девушка? Кто те, что гнались за ней? Ее правда кто-то где-то ждет? Семья? Друзья? 

Алисия подавила любопытство. Одна ночь, напомнила она себе. Одна ночь, и незнакомка отправится дальше. Не нужно интересоваться ею, не нужно задавать вопросов. Даже имени не нужно. Узнай имя — и появится симпатия, бродяжка с дороги превратится из постороннего человека в Джесси, Клару или Эмму. Имя накладывает на тебя обязательства. 

А вот осторожность не повредит. Прежде чем открыть банку супа и вылить его в кастрюлю, стоящую на горелке, Алисия демонстративно засунула пистолет за пояс и вынула магазин из винтовки. 

Девушка внимательно наблюдала за ней, но была слишком измучена, чтобы что-то сказать. И слишком проголодалась. 

Она ела жадно, хоть и старалась не торопиться. Алисия согрела и себе порцию супа, но ей кусок в горло не лез. Стол в комнате был только один, им пришлось сесть друг напротив друга. Алисия старалась не смотреть на незнакомку. А той было не до игры в гляделки: она полностью сосредоточилась на еде. 

— Извини, — сказала девушка, когда расправилась с порцией супа. — Мою маму хватил бы удар, если бы она увидела, что я ем, как поросенок. 

— Моя мама говорила, что нужда и приличия несовместимы. 

Алисия подвинула ей свою нетронутую тарелку. Девушка колебалась не дольше секунды, прежде чем приняться за вторую порцию. Но она успела сказать: 

— Твоя мама, похоже, умная женщина... — Ложка зависла над тарелкой. — Она ведь не... 

— Доедай, — сказала Алисия, своим тоном прочерчивая между ними границу. — Можешь вымыться в речке, если захочешь. Будет холодно, но другого я тебе предложить не могу, ванны у меня нет. Я дам тебе мыло и чистую одежду. 

Алисия встала и отошла, не дожидаясь благодарностей.

*** 

Девушка вышла из дома, неся на плече полотенце и одежду, но Алисии все равно не сиделось на месте. Она помыла посуду, попыталась взяться за книгу, но в итоге просто бродила, касаясь то того, то другого, и тут же выпуская предметы из рук. Она не понимала, что с ней, но наконец осознала: ее волнует присутствие другого человека рядом. Сама мысль о том, что она не одна, вызывала в ней радостную дрожь, как у общительного щенка, хозяева которого внезапно вернулись домой.

Алисия потерла руки, надеясь унять возникшую в пальцах нервную дрожь. «Прекрати, — велела она себе. — Перестань так радоваться». Это всего лишь человек. Человек, который завтра пойдет дальше. И если тебе так одиноко — не проще ли вернуться к матери и брату? 

А пока — лучше жить так, как жила до этого, придерживаясь расписания, отмеряющего основные моменты дня. Это поможет привести мысли в порядок. 

Прихватив топор, Алисия вышла на зачистку. Раз в день она обходила ограждение по периметру. Изредка в нем запутывались ходячие, к ее приходу успевая покалечиться и даже оставить на ограде части своих тел. Если этого не случалось, обход занимал совсем немного времени, хотя ограждение охватывало большой периметр: окружало дом и спускалось к воде, немного заходя в реку. 

Вода, похолодев, вспомнила Алисия. И она отправила туда безоружную девушку... 

Вряд ли с ней что-то случилось, успокаивала себя Алисия, шагая к реке, перехватив поудобнее оружие. Крики было бы слышно... 

Она старалась не думать о том, насколько мутны речные воды, и как легко в них спрячется что-то крупное и голодное. От этой мысли ноги шагали живее, норовя сорваться на бег. 

Но Алисию удерживало то, о чем она давно забыла, — деликатность. Сама мысль увидеть незнакомку купающейся показалась ей вдруг неприличной. 

Это безопасность, одернула себя Алисия. Вопрос выживания и приличия несовместимы. 

И все же она замедлила шаг, выйдя на берег и заметив девушку, стоящую по пояс в воде. Она повернулась спиной к Алисии, и та могла видеть только обнаженную спину со спадавшими на нее длинными волосами. Сейчас они казались очень светлыми, почти яркими, и вились от воды. 

Девушка перебросила волосы вперед, на грудь, отжимая из них воду. Алисия замерла на месте, наблюдая, как ритмично движутся руки незнакомки, как она встряхивает головой и тянется руками вверх, словно планируя начать разминку. Вслед за этим движением приподнялась и напряглась грудь, округлая и аккуратная. Девушка на мгновение замерла, будто купальщица на картине, а потом опустила руки и повернулась. 

Они обе словно напоролись на стену и остановились, каждая по свою сторону реки. Алисия заметила, как девушка вздрогнула от испуга и насторожилась, глядя на топор. Сама Алисия не могла отвести взгляд от ее фигуры. У нее появилось ощущение, словно она посетительница галереи, остановившаяся перед картиной с лесной русалкой. Девушка в воде внезапно показалась ей прекрасной и такой нереальной, что впору было усомниться: не привиделась ли она Алисии из-за долгого одиночества? Не исчезнет ли, стоит отвернуться? 

Незнакомка вспомнила, что стоит перед гостеприимной хозяйкой совершенно обнаженной, и скрестила руки на груди. Очарование момента тут же исчезло, девушка снова была реальной и осязаемой, а берег реки казался не художественным пейзажем, а просто... берегом. Довольно невзрачным. 

— Это ведь не для меня? — спросила девушка, кивая на топор. 

— Уборка, — лаконично ответила Алисия и, отвернувшись, пошла вдоль изгороди. 

Незнакомка, воспользовавшись этим, вышла из воды и начала одеваться. Алисия специально не оборачивалась, чтобы не смущать ее, хотя уже убедилась, что берег чист и в осмотре не нуждается. 

— И часто сюда забредают бродяги? — спросила девушка светским тоном. 

— Иногда. 

— Ты не очень разговорчивая, верно? 

— Уговор был не в том, чтобы ты развлекала меня беседами. 

— Должна же я чем-то отплатить тебе за гостеприимство. Ничего другого у меня с собой нет, только язык. 

Алисия обернулась, шокированная непринужденным тоном и словами незнакомки. Та рассмеялась, впрочем, без смущения: 

— Прости за двусмысленность. 

Она одернула кофту, хотя этого не требовалось: одежда Алисии сидела на ней идеально. Они были одного роста и комплекции, словно близняшки. Хотя внешне совсем не походили друг на друга. Отмытая дочиста девушка оказалась пронзительной блондинкой с очень белой кожей. Техасское солнце не оставило на ней ни следа. Лицо с правильными чертами, верхняя губа чуть вздернута. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но внешность притягательная. Такие люди легко располагают к себе и вызывают доверие. 

Возможно, потому Алисия и воспринимала эту девушку как угрозу. Под маской невинности так легко спрятать волчьи повадки. 

Незнакомка же чувствовала себя вольготно. Провела рукой по волосам, спросив: 

— Не найдется расчески? Я, конечно, злоупотребляю гостеприимством... 

— Злоупотребляешь, — согласилась Алисия. 

Девушка улыбнулась, резкий тон ее не смутил. 

— Мне повезло, что я тебя встретила. 

«Я вернулась за тобой, — подумала Алисия. — Я сама впустила тебя в свой дом. А могла вышвырнуть. И все еще могу. Я все еще могу это сделать». 

Она не знала, кому говорит это: себе или незнакомке.

***

Интересно, подумала Алисия, тут всегда были такие закаты?

Она домывала посуду после ужина (консервированные бобы, вяленое мясо и крекеры, она съела полпорции, незнакомка снова смела все), стоя лицом к окну. Эта стена дома выходила на пустырь, который тянулся почти до самого горизонта, прерываемый лишь оградой и низкими кустарниками, над которыми сейчас навис закат, сияя всеми оттенками красного, от бордового до кармина. Неправдоподобно насыщенные цвета переходили один в другой, смешиваясь в причудливом рисунке, похожие на авангардистское полотно, а не на настоящее небо. 

— Здесь красиво. 

Голос незнакомки раздался над самым плечом, Алисия дернулась от неожиданности. 

— Извини, — мягко ответила девушка. Но не отодвинулась, подошла ближе и забрала у Алисии тарелку. Их руки на мгновение соприкоснулись. 

У Алисии возникло чувство, что она коснулась оголенного провода. Она давно не касалась человека, в последний раз — обнимая Ника на прощание. Она забыла, что люди могут быть такими... теплыми. Даже сейчас она ощущала тепло чужих пальцев на своих руках. 

— Это я должна делать, — сказала девушка, принимаясь за посуду. — Чтобы хоть немного тебя отблагодарить. 

Алисия прислонилась плечом к стене, рассматривая свою гостью. Та сейчас ничем не напоминала грязную беглянку, которая съежилась на крыльце чужого дома. Она словно чувствовала себя свободнее: спина распрямилась, в глазах больше не было настороженности. Алисия не могла понять, хорошо ли, что незнакомка так расслабилась и больше не воспринимает ее как угрозу. 

— Так что тем парням нужно было от тебя? — спросила Алисия. Вопрос прозвучал резковато — так и задумывалось. 

— Они хотели нас ограбить, — ответила девушка, будто и не заметила злости в голосе Алисии. 

— Вас? Вас много? 

— Несколько человек, — девушка бросила на нее быстрый взгляд. — А ты одна? Это маленький дом... 

Этот поворот в разговоре Алисии не понравился. 

— Не бойся, — сказала незнакомка, не дождавшись ответа. — Мы не бандиты, в отличие от тех парней. Никого не трогаем, просто хотим выжить. Знаешь, ты даже сможешь остаться с нами, если захочешь. Я не настаиваю, просто предлагаю. Здесь, наверное, одиноко... 

Она закончила с посудой и развернулась к Алисии. «Гребаная Венера», — подумала та, рассматривая незнакомку: с золотистыми кудрями, падавшими на плечи в беспорядке, и открытым искренним лицом та больше походила на богиню с картины Возрождения, чем на настоящую девушку. Гребаная Венера апокалипсиса. 

— Если уж ты меня спрашиваешь, — сказала девушка, — могу я тоже кое-что спросить? 

— Нет. 

— Как тебя зовут? Неудобно называть тебя просто «ты». 

— Тебя это не касается. 

— Необязательно говорить настоящее имя. Можешь придумать что-то другое. Я вот представлюсь... 

— Мне неинтересно, — перебила Алисия. 

— Я Кларк. 

Алисии казалось, что девушка наотмашь ударила ее. 

— Почему ты назвалась именно так?! 

Девушка удивленно рассмеялась: 

— Потому что это мое имя. Я Кларк Гриффин, я из Нью-Йорка. А ты? Откуда ты, Рапунцель? 

— Не называй меня так, — потребовала Алисия. В памяти совсем некстати появилась Диана, раздался ее насмешливый голос: «Рапунцель!» Интересно, что стало с Дианой. Еще один человек, который быстро исчез в вихре апокалипсиса и к которому не стоило привязываться. 

— Не нравится Рапунцель, придумаем что-нибудь еще. Мэри? Как тебе Мэри? Классическое, нейтральное имя. Или Кристина? Ты ведь любишь Уайета... 

— Алисия! Меня зовут Алисия! Ни Кристина, ни Рапунцель! 

Алисия сама не поняла, как угодила в ловушку. Да и о том, что это ловушка, она догадалась, только увидев, как Кларк Гриффин из Нью-Йорка пытается скрыть улыбку. 

— Откуда ты, Алисия? 

— Разве это теперь важно? 

— Конечно. Дом остается домом, даже если мы от него за сотни миль. Я дико скучаю по своей квартире на Манхэттене. 

— На Манхэттене? Да ты мажорка. 

Кларк рассмеялась, и Алисии внезапно стало легко. Имена сделали то, чего она так старалась избежать: обрушили барьеры и создали связь, пока еще непрочную. 

— Лос-Анжелес, — сказала Алисия и словно воочию увидела залитую солнцем улицу, ощутила сухой летний жар. — Я Алисия Кларк из Лос-Анжелеса. 

— Рада познакомиться, Алисия Кларк из Лос-Анжелеса, — сказала Кларк Гриффин уже без улыбки.


	3. Глава 3

При первой уборке Алисия нашла в тайнике под кроватью початую бутылку виски. От кого ее прятал Джейк, она уже не могла узнать. У нее не поднялась рука выкинуть бутылку: выбросить хоть что-нибудь сейчас — расточительство. 

Бутылка стояла несколько месяцев, дожидаясь своего часа, — и дождалась. 

Алисия не собиралась предлагать Кларк выпить, но это показалось естественным после произошедшего. 

Они не стали ближе, убеждала себя Алисия. Простое знакомство. Люди постоянно это делают, даже сейчас. 

— Ты сказала, те парни хотели вас ограбить? — спросила она, разливая виски. — Так почему ты оказалась одна, с ними, без своих? Что случилось? 

— Так получилось, — ответила Кларк, принимая из ее рук стакан. 

— Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь. 

Кларк прищурилась: 

— Не обиделась? 

— Ничуть. Сейчас у каждого есть сложная история. Таких историй слишком много, чтобы рассказывать все. 

Кларк прикоснулась своим бокалом к ее. 

— У тебя тоже есть сложная история? 

— Как у всех? 

— Как насчет такого: я расскажу тебе свою, а ты мне свою? Эффект попутчика. Завтра мы разбежимся, и твоя тайна останется со мной. 

Алисия покачала головой: 

— Я не готова делиться сложными историями. 

Первый глоток виски обжег горло и пищевод, она поморщилась. Алисия никогда не любила крепкие напитки. Убойные настойки, что делали Грета и ребята на ранчо, — исключение. 

Воспоминание встало перед ней в полный рост: темное помещение, продавленные диваны и кресла, а один парень сидит просто на перевернутом ящике. Напротив — Грета, ее милое детское личико словно плывет в алкогольном тумане. Она протягивает банку, наполовину заполненную мутной жидкостью, Алисия делает глоток, и пищевод обжигает горьким огнем. Все плывет в тумане, голова становится чужой, и тепло руки Греты на ее плече, мягкое и словно случайное прикосновение губ, от которых тоже пахнет горечью. 

Эту сложную историю Алисия точно не собиралась вспоминать. 

— Не против, если я сделаю предположение? — Кларк посмотрела на нее поверх стакана, делая глоток. — О том, кто ты и что тут делаешь? 

Алисия повела рукой. 

— Прошу. 

Кларк пробежалась взглядом по комнате, задержалась на картине, потом на полке с книгами. 

— Ты видела много грязи, страха, боли... 

— Как и каждый сейчас, — вставила Алисия. 

— ...и однажды ты решила: с тебя хватит. Ты захотела уйти подальше от людей и от того, что они творят. От войн, которые они ведут против дуг друга, когда нужно объединяться против общего врага. Ты скрылась здесь, в этом убежище, окружив себя книгами, создав идеальный приют отшельника, и хочешь провести тут всю свою жизнь. 

Алисия сумела сохранить спокойное выражение лица, но ее поразило, как близко Кларк подобралась к истине. 

Та подошла к полке, провела пальцем по корешкам книг. 

— Сартр, Манн, Буковски, Вулф... Выбор думающего человека. 

— Они не мои,- ответила Алисия. 

Кларк снова повернулась к ней 

— Значит, я добавлю к картине еще один фрагмент, — сказала она. — Любимый человек, который погиб. 

— Сейчас сраный апокалипсис, у всех есть погибшие. 

— Но бывают потери, которые нас ломают. Последняя капля и самый сильный удар. Возлюбленный, муж?.. 

Алисия никогда не была здесь с Джейком, но сейчас представила его, забравшегося с ногами на кровать, склонившегося над книгами, очарованного художественным вымыслом и мечтами о том, какие вымыслы он сам подарит миру. Он был так близко, что Алисия словно могла коснуться его и ощутить его во плоти. 

Она встряхнула головой. Видимо, виски с непривычки подействовал слишком быстро и сильно. 

— А ты? — резко спросила Алисия. — Кто стал твоим последним ударом? 

Кларк пожала плечами, совсем не обидевшись. 

— Я потеряла маму, — сказала она просто. — То есть, может, она жива. Она отослала меня, когда все заварилось, когда стало ясно, что это кончится не скоро или не кончится никогда. Я больше ее не видела. Может быть, мама все еще где-то там, ждет и ищет меня. Но вряд ли. Скорее всего, она мертва. 

Кларк говорила об этом просто, без попыток надавить на жалость и без горечи. В ее словах звучало лишь далекое эхо боли, как бывает, когда живешь с потерей так долго, что успеешь смириться. 

И все же Алисии стало не по себе от этой простоты. Смерть давно превратилась в обыденную тему: «кто умер у вас сегодня? О, Тома съели зомби, а Джек попался мародерам? Какая жалость!» — и все равно вызывала горечь, неловкость и воспоминания о собственных потерях. 

— А твои родные?.. — спросила Кларк. 

После долгого молчания Алисия ответила: 

— Живы. Наверное. 

Они замолчали. Кларк подошла и опустилась на пол рядом с кроватью, у ног Алисии, так, что та почти чувствовала тепло девушки. 

— Ты права, я сбежала, — сказала Алисия, сама не зная, почему. — Наверное, правда наступил тот предел. Та критическая потеря. Мой парень, мой отчим, моя подруга... И наконец мой другой парень. Он был... очень хорошим. Это его дом. Ему все надоело еще раньше, чем мне. Он жил в своем собственном апокалипсисе задолго до этого: отец-алкоголик, брат-психопат... И сломался, предложил уехать сюда. Мне это казалось такой глупой идеей. Побег — это так по-детски. А когда его не стало, я пожалела, что не согласилась. Это спасло бы его. И вот он в земле, а я тут, как он и хотел... 

Алисия говорила размеренно, не отводя взгляда от рамки окна, где догорал закат и опускались блеклые сумерки. Словно художник спешно переписывал картину прямо у нее на глазах, наносил новый слой поверх старого, преображая полотно до неузнаваемости. Интересно, Джейк тоже сидел так и смотрел, как природа рисует у него на глазах? О чем он думал? О чем мечтал? Хотел ли, чтобы с ним здесь оказалась любимая девушка? Представлял ли ее, Алисию, еще до того, как они оказались знакомы? Если да, то он был сильно разочарован. Реальные девушки всегда разочаровывают. Джейк обманулся, увидев в ней свой идеал. И где он сейчас? 

— Я его не любила, — сказала Алисия, почему-то это уточнение казалось очень важным. — Я просто была с ним, потому что. Думаю, он это знал. И я виновата, я чертовски виновата, что не полюбила его хоть немного. 

Кларк давно пересела к ней на кровать и взяла Алисию за руку, поглаживая. Прикосновение было нежным и участливым, почти материнским. Алисии даже захотелось прижаться к Кларк покрепче, окунуться в ее сочувствие, принять жалость: _да, дорогая, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, мне так жаль, я с тобой_. Она изголодалась по сочувствию задолго до того, как закрутилось смертельное колесо апокалипсиса, унося с собой всех, кого она знала, от отчима до симпатичной толстой мексиканки, что работала в школьной столовой. Сейчас их нет, и ее одиночество стало больше, ее голод — сильнее. 

Поэтому она не стала сопротивляться, когда Кларк обняла ее за плечи и потянула к себе. Алисия покорно опустила голову ей на грудь, чувствуя, как та вздымается от дыхания, и слыша мерное «тук-тук» — стук сердца Кларк. Сердца, в котором нашлось сочувствие к ней, Алисии. 

— Мне так жаль, — сказала Кларк, как ей и полагалось, и жалость в ее голосе была такой искренней и совсем не унизительной. — Мне очень жаль. Этого не должно было с ним случиться. Ни с кем не должно было. Не вини себя. Он бы не винил. Ведь он сам привел тебя сюда... 

Кларк коснулась ее лица, и Алисия поняла, что плачет. Никакого кома в горле, напряжения в висках, которое возникало, когда она пыталась сдерживать слезы. Сейчас они лились свободно, словно ее тело решило само избавиться от того, что накопилось в нем за эти месяцы. Нет, за эти годы. Все, что было невыплакано на похоронах отца (_«такая красивая, ей к лицу черное....» — «да, но почему она не плачет, ни слезинки» — «совсем не любила отца, бедный Стивен»_), все, что осталось после смерти Джейка и падения Трэвиса, после того, как она увидела тело Греты, маленькое и такое жалкое, после того, как в последний раз посмотрела на Мэтта, зная в душе, что больше его не увидит, что ее бойфренд, ее первый мужчина, остается умирать в одиночестве. Те слезы, которые она молча глотала в спальне, слушая до тошноты цивилизованные ссоры родителей. Слезы от синяков и смешных детских бед, огромных, как море, но до которых никому не было дела, потому что были Ник и папа — такие слабые, им всегда была нужна мама, больше, чем ей, Алисии. Те слезы, которые даже не рискнули подступить к глазам, зная, что она очерствела, умерла: когда мама снова и снова искала ее брата, которого просто нужно было оставить в покое, когда он наконец возвращался в дом и шатался по нему призраком, случайным гостем, когда в доме появился Трэвис и мамина жизнь наконец наладилась, и это было хорошо, но так горько, потому что Алисии в этой жизни снова не было места. 

Все эти слезы сейчас нашли выход. Странно, но боли или грусти Алисия не чувствовала, только удивление. Она? Плачет? Она даже забыла, как это. 

Кларк взяла ее лицо в ладони и заставила посмотреть на себя. От слез все расплывалось, но Алисии показалось, что у Кларк на глазах тоже блестят слезы. 

— Это ничего, — сказала Кларк успокаивающе. — Все хорошо. 

Она большим пальцем вытерла слезы Алисии и прижалась губами к ее мокрой щеке. 

Это было так приятно, что Алисия позволила Кларк поцеловать себя еще и еще, прижать покрепче, спрятать в сочувственных объятьях. Губы Кларк касались ее щек и лба, скользили по векам, собирая слезы. И это подействовало как самая лучшая на свете утешающая магия: слезы стихли, будто иссяк источник. Будто Кларк была феей милосердия, появившейся здесь, чтобы подарить ей покой. 

Она не остановила Кларк, даже когда легкие поцелуи бабочками закружили вокруг губ: сначала по самому краешку, и наконец — по самим губам. 

Алисия не остановила Кларк. Она просто закрыла глаза и отдалась нежным губам и ласковым рукам, которые стягивали с нее куртку, распускали волосы и зарывались в пряди. 

Как давно ее не касались. 

Как она истосковалась по прикосновениям, по ощущению близости — все равно, с кем. Лицо не имело значения, только упоительное чувство, что ты не одна, что сейчас ты — только часть целого. 

Она не думала ни о чем, не вспоминала о Джейке, хотя какая-то часть ее мозга равнодушно подумала, что она поступает неправильно. Но почему, Алисия уже не могла вспомнить, да и не хотела. Она просто отвечала на поцелуи, а потом начала целовать сама. 

Может, Кларк тоже одиноко, подумалось вдруг. Вдали от друзей, от матери, от дома — от настоящего дома. Вдали от любимых. 

Они обе — просто потерявшиеся, одинокие, может, взаправду одинокие, может, на свете не осталось никого, кроме них, все пали и обратились в солдат вражеской армии, и только они двое и есть, живые, нужные друг другу и бесконечно одинокие... 

Единственное, что могло спасти от этого безграничного одиночества, — прикосновение к другому, слияние, к которому прибегали люди во все века, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть на минуту более целыми, чем они есть. 

Кожа Кларк под рубашкой была, как китайский шелк: гладкая, прохладная и дарящая удовольствие от одного только прикосновения. Алисия провела по плечу Кларк кончиками пальцев, впитывая эту гладкость с нетерпением изголодавшегося человека. Коснулась плеча губами, чувствуя, как начинает часто стучать в висках, как по венам разливается теплое желание вместо крови. 

Кларк поцеловала ее снова, ловя ее взгляд, и в ее глазах Алисия увидела отражение своего желания. Свершилось: они стали единым целым. 

Дальнейшее стало завершением, кодой, финальными мазками на холсте: тело Кларк в ее объятьях, ее губы на сосках, язык на груди, животе и между ног, ее пальцы внутри. Движения, умелые настолько, что Алисия зажала себе рот, чтобы не кричать. Хотя кто услышал бы ее крик, кроме них двоих? Но ей казалось, что если она закричит, прервет возникшую связь, разрушит волшебство. И она молчала, копила крик и напряжение в себе, пока они не взорвались белой вспышкой, а тело не затопило наслаждение. 

Она не знала, что может дать Кларк, и может ли сделать это так же полно и искренне, но она старалась. Ласкала белое тело, сиявшее, словно на картине старых мастеров, касалась губами полуоткрытых губ, нежной шеи, вздымающейся от волнения груди. Кларк помогла ей, взяв за запястье и направив ее руку вниз. 

Алисия ласкала ее так, как ласкала саму себя, притаившись дома под одеялом и замирая от стыда и шкодливого удовольствия. Как ласкал ее Мэтт, как ласкал Джейк. Весь свой опыт она обратила на то, чтобы доставить Кларк удовольствие. Словно все это происходило только ради этого момента, все было подготовкой к нему. 

Алисия ни на миг не отрывала взгляд от лица Кларк. Видеть удовольствие другого человека и знать, что причина этого удовольствия — ты, всегда нравилось ей больше. Она любила дарить, а не брать. Ей нравилось обладать другим человеком., чувствовать свою власть — сейчас над Кларк, слабеющей и тающей от удовольствия: лицо раскраснелось, прядки около лица увлажнились от пота и вились мелкими золотыми колечками — цепь, которая накрепко связывала их двоих. 

Алисия чувствовала эту цепь так ясно, словно та была реальной. Прижимаясь губами к шее Кларк, выгнувшейся под ней в оргазме, она с предвкушением и ужасом подумала, что так просто эту цепь теперь не разорвешь.


	4. Глава 4

Утром пейзаж в раме окна сменился на нежаркий и неяркий осенний день. Алисии никак не удавалось привыкнуть, что здесь бывает прохладно. Иногда ей не хватало калифорнийской осени, почти такой же жаркой, как разгар лета. Кожа требовала солнца. 

Интересно, как сейчас в ЛА? Остался ли кто-то живой, или город вымер, и только кучки мертвецов бесцельно бродят, гния на жаре? И на сколько их хватит, как быстро безжалостное калифорнийское солнце их доконает? Сложно было представить, что однажды это случится, улицы опустеют, их усеют кучи костей, и люди наконец смогут вернуться и построить все заново на руинах когда-то самого прекрасного города на земле. 

Интересно, будет ли то же с Нью-Йорком? Вернется ли Кларк на свое побережье? 

Они ни словом не упоминали о том, что произошло ночью. Алисии все это казалось лишь сном, она даже не была до конца уверена, что все это не было плодом ее воображения. Виски оставило в голове пульсацию и легкую муть, через которую прошлая ночь казалась совершенно нереальной. 

— Мне нужно уехать сегодня, — сказала Кларк за ее спиной извиняющимся голосом. — Меня наверняка ищут. 

Алисия бросила последний взгляд в окно и обернулась. 

Кларк смотрела на нее, сидя за столом, снизу вверх. Губы чуть припухли, под глазами все еще залегали тени, хотя не такие глубокие, как раньше. Она не отдохнула до конца и вряд ли могла преодолеть хоть небольшое пространство. Да еще пешком. 

— У меня нет другой машины, — сказала Алисия. 

— Я знаю. 

Кларк не просила, она просто смотрела. Словно вручала Алисии свою жизнь, как вчера на дороге. Она приняла бы любое решение и не требовала многого. Но именно поэтому сказать «нет» было так сложно. 

— Это далеко? — спросила Алисия. 

От нее не укрылось мгновенное колебание: Кларк все еще пыталась сохранить их лагерь в тайне. 

— Ты обязана мне жизнью, — напомнила Алисия, хоть это и прозвучало нескромно. 

— Я знаю, — перебила ее Кларк. — Миль пятьдесят-шестьдесят к северу отсюда. Я могла бы показать... Если бы ты согласилась меня подвезти. 

В другие, более благословенные времена, от Алисии требовалось сказать «да, конечно!», придумать какой-нибудь выход, решение, которое поможет Кларк. 

Сейчас старые правила заменились одним: главное — выживание. Нет сантиментам. Нет жалости. Нет помощи, если это погубит вас самих. 

Люди на ранчо — тому пример. Они приютили Кларков, и где они теперь? Где будет сама Алисия, если скажет сейчас «да, конечно!»? 

Кларк подошла к ней, положила прохладную ладонь на плечо. 

— Ты уже дала мне больше, чем должна была, — сказала она тихо. — Я не имею права просить. И все же попрошу: поедем со мной... 

Алисия хотела возразить, но чужая ладонь крепче прижалась к ее щеке. 

— Нет, я прошу действительно поехать со мной, — сказала Кларк твердо и быстро. — К нам. Насовсем. Ты же зачахнешь здесь, если не случится что-то похуже. Ты здесь не в безопасности. Одиночество тебя убьет. Поверь мне, я знаю, что говорю, я долго была одна, пока не нашла своих друзей. Но я помню, как хреново одной. Я не хочу, чтобы это тебя доконало. Идем со мной. С нами. 

— Не могу, — выдавила Алисия. 

Рука Кларк жгла ее щеку, Алисии хотелось увернуться, разрушить эту связь, но не получилось. Кларк обхватила ее за затылок, притянула ближе, касаясь своим лбом ее. 

— Я прошу тебя, — сказала она тихо. — Я не хочу тебя тут оставлять. И ты сама не хочешь оставаться, ведь так? 

Да, не хочет. Алисия поняла это вдруг и ясно. Ей обрыдли эти стены, которые не менялись и не изменятся никогда. Надоело одинаковое течение дней — выживание ради выживания, без цели впереди. 

То, что предлагала Кларк, — это ведь тоже выход. Это тоже новая жизнь. 

— Просто скажи «да», — попросила Кларк. 

Алисия тянула с ответом, хотя точно знала, что скажет.

***

Она не собиралась дать себя уговорить. Но обнаружила, что стоит у машины и складывает на заднее сиденье коробки. Запасов оказалось меньше, чем Алисии казалось. На большую компанию их не хватит, возмутился тоненький голосок. Алисия раздавила его, словно комара.

Кларк помогала ей, но помалкивала, будто боялась, что Алисия передумает. 

О том, что было ночью, они не говорили, хотя вспоминали — обе. Алисии хотелось знать, что будет с ними обеими, когда их одиночество на двоих нарушится. Что будет с ней, когда Кларк воссоединится со своими близкими — но такими чужими ей, Алисии? Не ждет ли там Кларк кто-то особенно близкий, какая-нибудь нью-йоркская Алисия? 

Когда пришло время садиться в машину, Алисия помедлила, разглядывая дом. Она заперла дверь и оставила ключ под камнем у входа. Может, он кому-то еще пригодится. Может, этот домик, готовый развалиться от порыва ветра, для кого-то станет крепостью. 

Кларк взяла ее за руку. 

— Уверена, он бы не хотел, чтобы ты была одна. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, чего он хотел бы? 

— Если любил, то хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива. 

Слова, слова, слова... Пустые утешения, которые ничуть не успокаивают. Из-за их холодной вежливости Алисия вдруг снова ощутила одиночество. И тут Кларк повернула ее к себе за плечи, отвела волосы от ее лица, сжала ее щеки и поцеловала. 

Губы Кларк были такими, какими Алисия их запомнила: нежными на ощупь и решительными. Этот поцелуй растворил сомнения, стало легче, словно вместе с поцелуем Кларк забрала тревогу. Чего проще: довериться, протянуть руку и пусть тебя кто-то ведет вперед. 

Поцелуй прервался, но Кларк ее не отпускала, заглядывала в лицо ищущим взглядом. Волосы Кларк немного растрепались, несколько волосков выбились из «хвоста», и Алисия смотрела на хижину через них, как через тонкую золотую паутину. На фоне этого золота дом мерк, превращался в декорацию или в воспоминание. Алисия остро ощутила поворотный момент: вот она смотрит на свое прибежище в последний раз. И больше сюда не вернется. 

— Готова? — спросила Кларк. 

— Да. 

Алисия позволила отвести себя в машину и больше не обернулась.

*** 

Кларк, пока они выезжали на шоссе, нашла на карте точку и показала.

— Не так уж далеко, — заметила Алисия. — Если ехать без остановок, доберемся к закату. 

— Надеюсь. В прошлый раз мне пришлось преодолеть почти весь путь пешком. 

Алисия промолчала, но молчание было достаточно выразительным и ожидающим, чтобы Кларк сочла его за вопрос. 

— Меня поймали в городке по соседству. Мы втроём выбрались поискать провиант. Стервятники — мы называем их Стервятниками — знали, что мы прячемся где-то в округе, но не знали точного места. Мне удалось сбежать... Пришлось попетлять, чтобы увести их от машины. Меня схватили, но других, надеюсь, нет. Я дождалась, пока мы отъедем, и сбежала. 

— Как тебе удалось? 

Кларк неловко усмехнулась: 

— Попросилась в туалет, пригрозила, что иначе обгажу им все сиденье. Потом пырнула того, что пошел со мной, и спряталась в холмах. Повезло, что вышла к городу. И к тебе. 

Алисия пропустила мимо ушей льстивую нотку и спросила: 

— Почему же ты не вернулась к своим? 

— Боялась. Стервятники шли за мной по пятам. Я просто не могла позволить им найти остальных. 

— Но что если и остальные ушли? Что если их там нет? Тебя не было несколько дней. Или они отправились на твои поиски, вооруженные до зубов. У них ведь есть оружие? 

— Это еще одна причина, по которой я боялась привести Стервятников к лагерю. У нас почти нет оружия. Мы не солдаты. Но не бойся, мы не едем в пустоту. Даже если там уже никого нет, значит, они оставили мне... нам подсказку, где их искать. Они бы меня не бросили. Мы столько пережили вместе... 

Алисия могла бы поспорить, но ей не хотелось разрушать наивную веру Кларк в друзей. Сама она была готова к тому, что они обнаружат пустое убежище — и никакой записки. Что если они решили, что Кларк мертва или поймана и сдала их? Что им безопаснее скрыться, не оставляя следов? 

Кларк достаточно умна, чтобы задать себе те же вопросы. И раз она уверена, что ее все еще ждут, пусть так. 

— Почему вас вообще ищут? — спросила Алисия. — Теперь ты можешь сказать? Если у вас нет десятилетнего запаса консервов, вы им не нужны. 

Кларк пожала плечами, но Алисия повернулась к ней, не спуская взгляда. 

— Смотри на дорогу, — невольно вырвалось у Кларк. — Ладно, ты имеешь право знать... Мы кое-что вывезли из Нью-Йорка. Кое-что ценное. Стервятники ведь не только припасы собирают. Они берут... всякое. То, что можно продать на черном рынке. Что можно предложить богачам. Не смотри так. Даже сейчас есть люди, которые живут почти как раньше. У них крепкие стены, вода, даже электричество от солнечных батарей. Это те, кто успели подготовиться к апокалипсису или имели достаточно денег, чтобы купить себе место в таком убежище. Думаю, кто-то из них послал Стервятников. Кто-то из наших прошлых жизней. 

— Почему просто не договориться с вами? Выкупить эту... ценность. Вам ведь она не нужна сейчас. Я не знаю, что там: золото, бриллианты — но от этого нет никакого проку сейчас. Если есть покупатель, вы могли бы обменять это на еду. 

— Мы думали об этом, — неохотно сказала Кларк. — Но эти люди... Они все равно не понимают ценности всего, что мы взяли. Не осознают до конца. И мы не уверены, что рано или поздно от этих вещей не избавятся. Обменяют на еду, если придется. А мы... можем позаботиться. 

— О чем? — не выдержала Алисия. — Будет проще, если я буду знать, о чем идет речь. Это драгоценности? Золотые слитки? 

— Есть кое-что подороже золота. 

— Ты опять говоришь загадками! 

— Моя мама работала в музее Метрополитена. Когда все началось, музей бросили очень быстро. Хотели вывезти некоторые экспонаты, но не успели. Их просто бросили там... 

Алисии потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить. 

— Картины?! Вы украли картины?! 

Кларк покачала головой: 

— Не украли. Забрали. За ними никто бы не вернулся. Они так и остались бы гнить там на стенах. Мы взяли несколько... Сколько смогли. К тому времени мы уже договорились, что сбежим: мы с мамой и еще несколько семей. Те, кто работал в музее, наши родственники и друзья. Мама перед отъездом хотела еще раз заглянуть в музей... Но в центре... был взрыв. Я не знаю, что случилось. Не знаю даже, было ли это рядом с музеем. Она просто не вернулась. Мы ждали, сколько могли. А потом уехали. 

Алисия не могла уложить это в голове. Кларк говорила так обыденно, а ей никак не удавалось представить огромный пустой музей, брошенный и руководством, и правительством, которое должно было позаботиться о картинах. 

Сначала ее возмутило то, что Кларк и ее мама так самовольно обошлись с картинами. Невозможно обеспечить им должный уход на пути, да еще в таком климате. Это значит, что картины все равно погибнут — так не проще ли их было оставить там, где они провели десятилетия? 

«В центре был взрыв», — вспомнила Алисия. И ее ошеломила мысль: а что если те экспонаты, что вывезла Кларк, — последнее, что осталось от коллекции Метрополитена? Что если все остальное погибло, стерто в пыль, историю человечества перемололи жернова апокалипсиса? 

Неудивительно, что Стервятники и их покровители охотятся за Кларк и ее друзьями. То, что у них в руках, действительно во много раз ценнее золота и драгоценных металлов. Они держат в руках историю, реальные фрагменты прошлого. 

— Ты злишься? — спросила Кларк. 

— Немного. 

— Мы заботимся о них, как можем, правда. 

— А что потом? — спросила Алисия. — Вы так и собираетесь прятать их до конца дней? 

— Или пока все это не закончится. А оно закончится. История циклична. И однажды начнется новый виток истории — наш виток. И тогда то, что мы сберегли — не именно мы, а все люди — станет основой нашей новой истории. 

— Так это вроде как ваша миссия? 

Это слово было слишком высокопарно, но другого у Алисии не нашлось. 

Кларк коротко ответила: 

— Лучше держаться миссии. У других и этого нет. 

Какое-то время они ехали в молчании. Алисия иногда взглядывала на Кларк, но та упорно смотрела в окно. 

— Ты права насчет цели в жизни, — наконец сказала Алисия. — Без нее и раньше было непросто, а сейчас... Хорошо, когда ты знаешь, куда идешь и зачем живешь. 

Кларк обернулась и посмотрела на нее. А потом потянулась и накрыла руку Алисии на руле своей рукой. 

— А ты пошла со мной. Я не прошу, чтобы моя миссия стала твоей. Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю, если ты этого боишься. — Кларк коснулась губами ее щеки. — Я просто рада, — сказала она, — что ты со мной. 

Алисия обернулась, и их губы сомкнулись на несколько мгновений.

***

Дом спрятался среди холмов, среди которых потерялась слабо наезженная дорога. Кларк указывала, где и как проехать, ориентируясь на только ей ведомые приметы.

Дом вырос внезапно, словно выскочил из-за угла. Большой и низкий, с огромным квадратом высохшей и полегшей пшеницы и амбаром сбоку, он явно принадлежал когда-то фермерской семье. Казалось, мычание скота и стрекот молотилки все еще царит над этими стенами. 

Но впечатление было обманчиво: стоило выйти из машины, и их окружила непроницаемая тишина. Стих даже ветер, и жестяной флюгер на крыше амбара замер. 

Алисия огляделась, невольно ища ходячих или трупы домашнего скота. Но если здесь и пировали немертвые, это было давно, и даже запах крови выветрился. 

Пространство перед домом было пустым: ни машин, ни людей. 

— Может, они уехали? — предположила Алисия. 

Кларк пожала плечами и поднялась на крыльцо. 

По тому, как она замерла, Алисия поняла, что что-то неладно. Топор прыгнул ей в руку раньше, чем она успела сообразить. Она зашагала к Кларк. «Подожди, — хотела сказать Алисия, — я сейчас...» 

Но Кларк уже скрылась в доме.

***

Жуткий, нечеловеческий крик разорвал тишину. Так мог бы кричать один из мертвецов, если бы снова обрел голос — и сознание, чтобы прочувствовать, кем он стал и во что превратился.

Алисия заледенела от ужаса и горя, звучащих в этом крике, который взрезал воздух и тут же оборвался. А потом ноги сами понесли ее в дом. 

Первое тело она увидела сразу: девушка лежала прямо у порога, перед упавшей на колени Кларк. Закинутые за голову голые смуглые руки, подогнутые ноги. Лица не было: оно превратилось в кашу из костей и плоти. Только поэтому девушка до сих пор оставалась на месте. 

Кларк дрожащей рукой провела по ее волосам, потом встала. Она больше не кричала, но была бледна, как смерть. 

Алисия подошла к ней и порывисто сжала руку. Кларк не ответила на рукопожатие, она стояла словно марионетка с оборванными нитками, не в силах двинуться. 

А потом пришли они, привлеченные звуками. Начали стекаться со всех уголков дома, оттуда, куда забрели уже после смерти, или где бросили их тела. Юноши и девушки, все не старше двадцати пяти, искаженные смертью и не-жизнью лица. И за каждым из них стоял кто-то дорогой Кларк, кто-то, с кем вместе она прошла большой путь и кого оставила. 

Алисия перехватила поудобнее топор, но Кларк сказала нетвердо: 

— Я сама. 

Алисия сомневалась, что той достанет сил, но все же передала топор ей. 

Кларк справилась. Удар, второй, третий: юноша с когда-то красивым порочным лицом, встрепанная белая девушка с детским еще личиком, ходячий, чьи вьющиеся волосы сбились в колтун от засохшей крови... 

С каждым ударом губы Кларк шевелились: она то ли просила прощения, то лив последний раз называла по именам тех, с кем прощалась. 

Алисии оставалось только следить, чтобы никто из ходячих не подобрался ближе. Она вытащила из-за пояса нож, но ни разу не подняла оружие и никого не лишила его посмертной жизни. Это было право Кларк. Это была ее обязанность. 

Алисия вспоминала тех, кого похоронила на ранчо, кого убила своими руками, и повторяла вслед за Кларк другие имена: Купер, Кристин, Блейк... Ее список оказался длиннее списка Кларк. Вышедших им навстречу мертвецов было семь. 

Кларк отступила, обвела тела взглядом, словно считая, и обессилено прислонилась к стене. 

Алисия снова взяла ее за руку, чувствуя, насколько та холодна. Кларк сравнялась с мертвецами, лежавшими перед ней. 

— Мне жаль, — сказала она. Она больше ничего не могла сказать или сделать, но она была рядом. 

Кларк не сопротивлялась, когда Алисия обняла ее. Она крупно дрожала и смотрела на тела. «Отвернись, — хотелось сказать Алисии. — Не смотри, не делай себе еще больнее. Боль и так останется с тобой навсегда, как и их лица, и их смерти». 

— Надо забрать... — начала Кларк, но ее слова прервались. 

Алисия кивнула: 

— Надо. 

Нужно было заставить Кларк двигаться, действовать. Ведь стоит остановиться — и ты поймешь, что сделала, и это снова будет глодать тебя. Никакие мысли о долге не помогут избавиться от грызущего чувства вины. Всегда будет казаться, что ты могла сделать больше, поступить правильнее. 

Кларк скрылась в недрах дома. Алисия пошла было за ней, но Кларк вернулась быстрым шагом, сильно побледневшая — и с пустыми руками. 

— Что? — спросила Алисия. — Они забрали... 

— Если только остальные не успели все спрятать. 

Кларк снова склонилась над темнокожей девушкой, приподняла ее за плечи. Алисии показалось, что Кларк хочет обнять подругу, но та лишь оттащила тело. Сдернула лежащий под ним старый вытертый ковер и протянула к Алисии руку. 

— Топор! 

Алисия подчинилась. Сверху вниз она смотрела, как Кларк острым концом поддевает рассохшиеся доски, поднимает замаскированный в полу люк, а потом достает длинный тубус. 

— Стервятники его искали, — сказала Кларк, не поднимая головы. — А он все время был тут, под ней. Они могли сразу забрать его и уйти. 

Алисия положила руку ей на плечо, глядя в разверстую дыру в полу. Оттуда тянуло запахом земли и гнилью. К нему примешивался железистый дух крови. На поверхности тубуса виднелись пятна крови, просочившейся через ковер и щели в полу. 

— Что ты хочешь сделать с телами? — спросила Алисия. 

— Сожжем их, — Кларк встала на ноги. — Вместе с домом. Пусть это будет братской могилой. Возможно, их нужно похоронить, но я... Я не смогу. И потом, Стервятники могут вернуться. 

— Что им тут делать, тут... 

Алисия замолчала. 

— ...все закончено, — договорила Кларк. — Да, тут все закончено. 

Она посмотрела на Алисию. Лицо Кларк — белая окаменевшая маска — было спокойным и пугающим. 

— Я обещала тебе убежище и подвела. Прости меня. 

Алисия стиснула ее в объятьях. Иногда слова не нужны. Иногда нужно просто разделить свою ношу с другим и знать, что тот готов вместе с тобой нести тяжесть мира. 

Алисия не поскупилась на бензин, щедро облив им стены, пол и тела. Рассохшийся дом вспыхнул факелом, от которого потянуло жаром. Зарево, наверное, было видно издалека. Возможно, его видели Стервятники. Возможно, они поняли, что Кларк вернулась, и уже спешили за ней. 

Поэтому Алисия торопилась и гнала машину прочь, несмотря на усталость, пережитый стресс и усиливавшуюся резь в глазах. Она спешила убраться и увезти прочь Кларк, сидящую рядом и крепко сжимавшую тубус, словно его содержимое было единственным якорем, удерживающим от погружения в безумие.


	5. Интерлюдия I (история Кларк)

Когда они с мамой впервые вошли в эту квартиру, им в глаза ударило полуденное солнце. Сразу от двери начиналась гостиная с панорамным остеклением: от пола до потолка — и свет вкатывался в окна мягкими волнами, затоплял пространство. Когда ты делаешь вдох, ощущение, что ты дышишь этим светом, и он согревает тебя изнутри, щекочет ласковыми лучиками. 

Кларк и мама переглянулись — и обе рассмеялись. Они были дома, это ясно. 

Даже прожив здесь семь лет, Кларк иногда задерживала дыхание, шагая в гостиную. Это был как шаг в волшебство... 

Сейчас солнца не было. Над Нью-Йорком стягивались легкие тучи, отрезая яркий свет от города. На смену сиянию пришла серость. Краски окружающего мира поблекли. Темные зеленовато-синие шторы словно вылиняли, холст на стоящем у окна мольберте принял цвет старой тряпки. Рядом на столике валялась палитра с засохшими красками. Кларк не прикасалась к ней почти неделю. Первые дни, когда доходили тревожные вести о пропавших без вести, погибших, заболевших, а потом и восставших из мертвых, она еще пыталась найти спасение в искусстве. Мольберт был ее убежищем. Сейчас не спасал и он. Да и смысла в нем больше не было. 

Собирая вещи, Кларк выдвинула ящик стола у окна, в котором хранила краски. Они лежали сиротливо, как котята, которые знали, что их покинут. Она не могла оставить их здесь. Она не могла взять их с собой. Нужно было подвинуть прежние ценности, чтобы дать место новой — выживанию. Неизвестно, куда они направятся. Неизвестно, что ждет их впереди. Зачем лишний груз вещей и воспоминаний? 

Кларк закрыла ящик так тихо и осторожно, будто боялась потревожить спящего зверька, и подошла к окну. 

С двадцать третьего этажа сложно было разобрать, что происходило внизу. В глаза бросалась безлюдность. Люди пробегали внизу быстро и с оглядкой, шарахаясь друг от друга. Только одна из мелких фигурок перед домом еле плелась. Кларк вжалась носом в стекло, напрягая зрение и пытаясь разглядеть человека. Неужели один из _них_? 

Ей еще не доводилось видеть бродяг живьем, только по телевизору или на «Ютубе», пока еще были телевизор и «Ютуб». И она не горела желанием ускорить эту встречу. Тогда происходящее станет реальным. А пока можно делать вид, что скоро все вернется в норму. 

— Что ты там делаешь? — окликнула мама. Она тащила за собой туго набитую спортивную сумку, с которой ходила в тренажерный зал. 

Мамин голос прозвучал резко и встревоженно. Кларк поскорее отошла от окна, решив не говорить о странном человеке внизу. Тем более, тот медленно удалялся прочь. 

— Ничего. Ты все собрала? 

— Да, — мама провела рукой по лбу, оглядывая их скарб. — Многовато набралось, да? — спросила она, улыбаясь невесело. 

— Немало. Мы поместимся в машину? 

— Если что, рассортируем по остальным авто. 

— Думаешь, они нас дождутся? 

— Конечно! — уверенно сказала мама. — Они без нас не уедут. 

Они — это Джаха, Кейн, другие семьи, которые так или иначе относятся к музею. За годы жизни в Нью-Йорке их мирок сжался до «Метрополитена». Тут они находили друзей. Они вместе отмечали праздники и проводили уик-энды за городом. А теперь они вместе бегут от опасности, чтобы основать свою маленькую богемную колонию где-нибудь подальше от Нью-Йорка. 

Мама шагнула к Кларк, взяла ее лицо в ладони, ласково проведя подушечками больших пальцев по щекам. 

— А ты все собрала? — спросила она. — Краски тоже? 

Кларк неловко рассмеялась. 

— Мама, не думаю, что мне нужны будут краски. 

— Но как же твои картины? 

Кларк не ответила. Картины тоже оставались здесь. Их было немного, и каждую она любила. Но в новом мире им места не было. 

— Ясно, — сказала мама, помолчав. — Возьми хотя бы карандаши и блокнот. Много места не займут. 

Кларк покачала головой. 

— Нет времени. 

И тут, словно подтверждая ее слова, в дверь требовательно постучали. 

Они ждали этого стука, но обе подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Мама кинулась открывать дверь. Кларк подхватила сумку. 

В дверях стоял Джаха. Кларк не понравилось, как он выглядел и как смотрел. С таким выражением лица доктор приходит сказать, что все очень-очень плохо, но не стоит терять надежду. Хотя оба знают, что надежды у пациента нет. 

— Мы уже готовы, — поспешила сказать мама. 

— Эвакуации не будет, — перебил ее Джаха. 

— Что? — мама не сразу поняла. — Какой эвакуации? 

— Музей. Его оставили. 

На несколько секунд в комнате повисла тишина. Никто не произнес ни слова, но Кларк знала, что они думают об одном и том же: о брошенных в музее полотнах, бесценных ценностях, которые больше никому не нужны. Потому что никого скоро и не останется. 

— Но почему... — начала мама. 

— Они не могут пробиться в центр города, или им не хватает войск, что-то такое. Связь прервалась раньше, чем мы смогли договорить. Но одно ясно: музей бросили. 

— Что же делать? — спросила мама растерянно. 

«Что же делать?» — эхом отозвался вопрос в голове Кларк. Они тянули с отъездом так долго только из-за эвакуации музея. Работники хотели удостовериться, что за экспонатами прибудут, и передать их в руки армии. Все эти дни мама и оставшиеся сотрудники снимали полотна со стены, упаковывали и готовили к отправке бесконечные скульптуры и артефакты. И решали самый сложный вопрос: что увезти в первую очередь, что оставить на потом? Ведь этого «потом» может не быть. 

— Мы решили вывезти картины, — сказал Джаха. — Не все, сколько сможем, больше ничего забрать не удастся. Оставь вещи и пойдем, я приехал за тобой, нам нужна помощь. 

— Вывезем? — чуть не крикнула мама. — Но как?! У нас ни грузовика, ничего! 

— Вывезем на своих машинах. 

— Ящики туда не поместятся, ты знаешь. 

— Знаю. Потому оставил Кейна перепаковать картины. 

Кларк уже поняла, к чему идет дело, и быстро натягивала куртку. Одна она тут точно не останется!.. 

— Но, — пыталась протестовать мама, хотя сама уже машинально нашаривала ключи на столике, — мы не сможем взять много... 

— Или так — или никак. Обещаю, как только мы выберемся в безопасное место, мы тут же найдем главного, правительство, или то, что от него осталось, и тут же передадим все обратно. Выбора нет, Эбигейл. 

Выбора не было, и они все это знали. 

— Кларк, — начала было мама, но та перебила: 

— Я поеду с вами. Одна я тут не останусь, — добавила она тише.

***

Снизу Нью-Йорк был таким же выцветшим. Даже кричащие рекламные баннеры потускнели. А может, на них просто осели пепел и сажа: откуда-то тянуло гарью, хотя ни огня, ни дыма Кларк не видела. 

Она сидела на переднем сиденье, глядя на бампер идущей впереди машины Джахи. Тот не торопился, аккуратно объезжая брошенные авто. Кларк чувствовала, как утекают сквозь пальцы мгновения. Они могли быть уже на пути к спасению. 

Не могли. Кларк оставила свои картины, но то, что оставалось в музее, было куда ценнее. Века человеческой истории, запертые в резных рамах. То, что пережило многие поколения и должно было пережить ее, Кларк. Это она оставить не могла. Никто из них. Часть сотрудников музея исчезла, когда все началось, но часть осталась: самые преданные энтузиасты. 

И теперь им предстояло поплатиться за свой энтузиазм. 

Джаха без сомнений подрулил прямо к центральной лестнице — неслыханное святотатство. Здесь уже была припаркована одна машина, которую Кларк сразу узнала. И заметила, как мама быстро и облегченно вздохнула. 

И все равно — слишком мало. 

Мама, видимо, подумала о том же. 

— Только мы? — спросила она, спеша за Джахой. 

— Следовало сказать сразу, — Джаха даже не обернулся, говоря это. — Остальные не приехали. Я их не виню... Остались только мы и Кейн. И еще молодежь... Черт, я думал, они сбегут первыми, но современное поколение меня приятно удивляет, — он мельком улыбнулся Кларк. — Они ждут нас у границы города, как договаривались. Давайте закончим здесь — и вперед. 

Дверь даже не была заперта. И правда — от кого запираться? Мародеров привлекали супермаркеты, аптеки и оружейные магазины. Здесь не было ничего полезного для выживания. 

Без людей «Метрополитен» выглядел пронзительно пустым. Кларк бывала тут после закрытия, эта привилегия была ей доступна. Но тогда музей просто спал, и сразу было ясно, что утром он проснется и снова распахнет двери. 

Сейчас он был брошен. Огромное здание осиротело. Люди больше не придут сюда. 

И в этот момент погас свет. 

Кларк никогда не боялась темноты, но сейчас ее охватил липкий страх, как в детстве, когда ты точно знаешь, что во тьме притаились монстры. Они неслышно дышат во тьме и подкрадываются к тебе, замирают, изготовившись к прыжку. 

Только теперь этот страх стал реальным: в темноте действительно могут скрываться монстры. Заблудившийся турист или погибший на посту охранник — любой из них может спешить полакомиться человечиной, и отсутствие света его не остановит. 

Вспыхнул свет, неяркий, но он рассеял темноту и загнал ее в углы. Все снова стало привычным: картины на стенах, тускло блестящие витрины, банкетки в центре коридора. Джаха поднял фонарик повыше, освещая путь. 

— Думаю, электричества нам больше ждать не стоит. Вперед. 

И они пошли вперед, переходя из одного зала в другой. Кларк смотрела на знакомые предметы: величественные греческие статуи, загадочно посматривающие вниз бюсты, прячущиеся за витринным стеклом африканские маски и фигурки. Некоторых экспонатов не хватало, на их месте зияли дыры, которые выглядели особенно сиротливо от того, что никто больше не вывешивал табличку «Извините, экспонат на реставрации». 

Это был ее дом, ее школа, порог которой она перешагнула так давно, что забыла об этом. Галерея в ее жизни была всегда, это незыблемая константа ее жизни. А теперь этой константе предстоит исчезнуть. 

— Мы собрали некоторые полотен, — сказал Джаха. — Самые ценные. 

— Как вы смогли выбрать только несколько, — сказала Кларк. — Я бы не смогла... 

Она бы не смогла. Каждый предмет здесь был ценен, каждый вобрал в себя историю, дух веков и взгляды миллионов людей, смотревших, думавших и вложивших частичку себя в эти полотна. Конечно, есть каталоги, есть ценники, есть логика, определяющая, что стоит на рынке искусства дороже, что дешевле. Но все это не имело никакого отношения к истинной ценности этих вещей. Все они уникальны, и потеря каждого станет невосполнимой потерей. Если бы выбрать предстояло ей, Кларк: что забрать, что оставить — она бы не смогла этого сделать. Все равно как если бы тебя поставили перед строем незнакомцев и сказали: покажи, кого оставить, а кого расстрелять. 

— Выбрать непросто, — согласился Джаха. — Но кто-то должен это сделать. Ты научишься. Теперь ты одна из нас. 

Кларк всегда была одной из них. В отличие от мамы, она не собиралась заниматься искусствоведением, предпочитала творить, а не хранить уже созданное. Но она неразрывно связана с этим местом и с прошлым, которому оно принадлежало. 

Как и они все. Как-то мама призналась, что хотела стать врачом — как и планировал ее отец. Но однажды побывав в Нью-Йорке, увидев это место воочию, она поняла, кем хочет быть. Медицинский университет был забыт, а дедушка Гриффин начал снова разговаривать с мамой, только когда Кларк исполнился год. «" 

— Я не жалела, — сказала мама Кларк. — Никогда. 

Интересно, не жалеет ли она теперь, когда врачи стали намного нужнее, а ее единственная страсть приносит столько проблем?.. 

Длинными коридорами они пробрались до служебного входа, а оттуда — в запасники. Здесь тишина была еще более гнетущей и зловещей. Кларк едва подавила желание взять маму за руку, как в детстве. 

Появившийся из темноты Уэллс напугал ее и ослепил фонариком. Он виновато улыбнулся, отведя свет в сторону. 

— Почти все готово, — сказал он отцу. — Мы сделали все, как ты сказал. 

Говоря это, он был очень поход на Джаху. С годами сходство отца и сына усиливалось. Рядом с Уэллсом было спокойно, на него всегда можно было положиться. И он был бы рад, если бы Кларк согласилась положиться на него. За все годы дружбы, а потом односторонней любви она так и не смогла ему признаться, что у Уэллса не было бы ни единого шанса, даже стань он последним мужчиной на Земле, — просто потому, что он мужчина. Иногда ей казалось, он об этом догадывался. Но все равно ждал и надеялся. 

Если их ждет настоящий конец света и возрождение человечества из пепла, подумала Кларк, у Уэллса и правда мог появиться шанс. 

Уэллс улыбнулся ей, не подозревая, какие мысли бродят в голове Кларк: 

— Рад тебя видеть. 

Раньше Кларк его обняла бы. Но с тех пор, как она поняла, как именно смотрит на нее Уэллс и на что он надеется, она больше никогда его не обнимала. Но ответила искренне: 

— Я тоже. 

А вот мама не стеснялась: обняла появившегося из темноты Кейна. Долгое время она стыдилась хоть как-то проявлять чувства к нему. Кларк прекрасно понимала, что причиной была она. Кейн и папа не ладили при жизни последнего. Но после его смерти Кейн как-то быстро занял его место. И хотя официально они с мамой не съехались и даже никак не озвучивали свои отношения: моя девушка, мой парень — притворяться, что их ничего не связывает было глупо. Но они притворялись. А Кларк притворялась, что ее это не задевает. 

Но сейчас она с удивлением поняла, что ее это больше не трогает. Она даже не отдернулась, когда Кейн неловко сжал ее плечо, будто пытаясь выказать моральную поддержку. 

У него на поясе Кларк заметила кривовато висящую кобуру, как у человека, который не привык носить ее постоянно. Кейн проследил за ее взглядом и усмехнулся: 

— На всякий случай. Сейчас беспокойные времена. Вам бы тоже вооружиться. 

— Разве что прихватить алебарду из средневекового зала, — буркнул Джаха. 

— Алебарда — это хорошо! Поможет держать этих психов на расстоянии. 

— Они не просто психи, — сказал Уэллс. 

— Вы видели хоть одного? — одновременно с ним спросила Кларк. 

Кейн ответил только на последний вопрос: 

— Видел. И если увидите вы — не подпускайте их к себе. 

Больше он ничего не добавил, но ни у кого не возникло желания расспрашивать. 

Кейн с Уэллсом хорошо постарались: их уже ждали подготовленные картины: снятые с рам, упакованные в простые белые тубусы. Совсем не то, чего они заслуживали, но максимальное, что им могли предложить. 

Даже в таком виде картины заняли все багажники и задние сиденья машин так, что невозможно было бы поместить сюда еще что-то даже при всем желании. 

Они впятером помедлили, стоя на площади перед музеем. Она была пугающе — или обнадеживающе? — пуста. На миг Кларк показалось, что они остались последними людьми в мире. 

— Вот и все, — сказал Джаха. — Пора. 

— Да, вот и все, — эхом откликнулся Кейн. — Остальное — оставляем? 

— Как мы вывезем остальное? 

— Когда мы поедем, машин будет больше. 

— Но до них надо добраться, — возразил Джаха. Вот почему он был им нужен: он мог сказать то, что остальные не осмеливались произнести. Мог принять решение. — Едем. 

Мама потянула Кларк за руку, та поддалась, шагая в сторону. И краем глаза заметила движение. Обернулась — и оцепенела. 

Они смотрели только на свой драгоценный груз, совсем потеряв бдительность. И совершено не глядя под ноги. 

До сих пор Кларк думала, что эти твари умеют только ходить — не зря же нью-йоркцы прозвали их бродягами. Оказалось, они умеют еще и ползать. Этот — полз. Хватаясь руками с обломанными ногтями за асфальт и подтягивая тело рывками, он медленно и упорно тащился к ним. 

Пока ты не видишь монстра, это нереально. Но теперь Кларк его видела. И он совсем не выглядел монстром. Это был человек, залитый кровью, в порванной рубашке, но человек. Мужчина. Встреть Кларк его на улице до всего этого, подумала бы, что ему нужна помощь и кинулась бы вызывать «скорую». Хотя бы потому, что... О господи! У него не было ног. От них остались разлохмаченные культи выше колена, обрубленные чем-то. Из-за них за бродягой тянулся кровавый след, как от безумной окровавленной улитки. 

Он должен был умереть — но он был жив. И у него была цель, к которой он целеустремленно двигался. Он смотрел прямо на Кларк, хотя глаза его были подернуты белой мутной пленкой. Но она чувствовала: бродяга знает, что она здесь, бродяга хочет ее. И он был совсем рядом. Еще один рывок, подтягивание — и его пальцы коснутся ее ноги. Рука тянулась вперед, похожая на окровавленную клешню. Кларк не могла отвести от нее взгляд. 

Тычок привел ее в чувство. Уэллс с силой пихнул ее в плечо, одновременно мама рванула ее за руку — и Кларк, не удержавшись, отлетела в сторону. Маме не хватило сил удержать ее на ногах, Кларк плюхнулась на асфальт. Словно на первое место в партере, из которого ей было отлично видно, как Уэллс поднимает ногу, чтобы пнуть бродягу, как Кейн, безумно крича и размахивая пистолетом, кидается к ним — и как бродяга, не обращая внимания на удар в корпус, жадно хватает добычу. Близость живой крови вдохнула в него жизнь, и он стал двигаться шустрее. Даже проворнее Уэллса, который потерял равновесие и рухнул на землю. А следом бродяга сделал тот самый последний рывок и наконец вонзил зубы в добычу. 

Крик Уэллса, вопль Джахи, мамин испуганный визг и звук, который Кларк опознала как собственный вскрик, — все это слилось с выстрелом. Голова бродяги брызнула в разные стороны, он обмяк, наконец умерев полностью и окончательно. 

А Уэллс все кричал и кричал. Теперь кровью истекала его нога, и ее было слишком много. 

Кричал и Кейн, сев рядом и содрав с себя рубашку, которую прижал к ране. Он кричал: «Успокойся, только успокойся!» — а рубашка моментально пропиталась кровью. 

Кричал Джаха, что-то неразборчивое и отчаянное, раненое, шедшее из глубины души. 

И кричала мама, пытаясь помочь Кейну. Она хотела зажать рану руками. Но Кейн грубо отпихнул ее, так что она отлетела. 

И только Кларк сидела в оцепенении. Крики доносились словно издалека. Но тут Уэллс обернулся к ней, бросил на нее измученный и отчаянный взгляд, и Кларк очнулась, кинувшись к нему. Уэллс протянул руку, и она схватила ее, крепко сжала. 

— Ему надо в больницу! — простонал Джаха. 

— Больницы не работают! — это мама. 

— Больница ему не поможет! — это Кейн. Он повторил, громче и жестче, хотя в его голосе проскальзывали истерические нотки: — Больница ему не поможет!!! 

Эти слова оборвали суматоху. Джаха, прижав к себе Уэллса и раскачиваясь вместе с ним, замер, глядя на Кейна расширившимися глазами. Его лицо посерело, как и лицо Уэллса. И даже сейчас они были так похожи: отец и сын. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал Кейн тише. — Тут ничего не сделаешь. 

— Рану можно зашить...- начала Кларк. Рука Уэллса мелко дрожала в ее руке. 

— Это не поможет, — Кейн поднялся на ноги. — От этого спасения нет. Это что-то вроде вируса. Один укус — и все. Заражение. Потом смерть. Или не-смерть. 

— Что же делать? — спросила мама. 

Никто не ответил. Они все знали, что они должны сделать. То же, что делали до этого: спасти, что могут. Оставить позади то, что не могут взять с собой. 

— Это... точно? — выдавил из себя Уэллс. — Ничего?.. 

Он не договорил. Каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. Вместе с кровью из него выплескивалась жизнь. Кларк зачарованно смотрела на нее и не могла отвести взгляд. Потянулась к ней, но Кейн ногой жестко откинул ее руку. 

— Не трогай! Кровь — источник заражения. Не трогайте никто! 

— Смотрите! — мама вдруг указала вперед. 

Там, на пустой площади, вдруг показались несколько фигур. Они были слишком далеко, лиц не разглядеть. Но ломаные фигуры и шаркающая походка ясно дали понять, кого привлекли выстрел и крики. 

Рука Уэллса сжалась так крепко, что Кларк тихо вскрикнула. 

— Тут нельзя оставаться, — сказал Кейн. — Надо ехать. 

— Хорошо, — заторопился Джаха. — Помоги мне его поднять. 

Он закинул руку Уэллса себе на плечо, потянул его вверх. 

Кейн не двинулся с места. Он стоял, уронив руки, в одной из них до сих пор сжимая пистолет. На его обнаженной груди собрался пот, и если кто тут выглядел дикарем, так это он. Кейн смотрел на Джаху и истекающего кровью Уэллса и не шевелился. 

Джаха медленно опустился обратно. 

— Вот, значит, как, — произнес он. 

— Ему нельзя с нами, — сказал Кейн. — Он не доедет, обратится. 

Кларк поразилась тому, как он говорит об Уэллсе — в третьем лице. Теперь тот был еще одним лишним предметом, который не влезет в их машину. 

— Он прав, — выдохнул Уэллс. — Не доеду. Поезжайте сейчас... 

— Не говори ерунды, — начала мама. 

— Поезжайте! Оставьте меня тут! А лучше... 

Взгляд Уэллса остановился на пистолете. Кейн медленно поднял оружие, глядя сочувственно и твердо. 

— Нет, — сказала Кларк, потому что нужно было что-то сказать, а не потому, что она пыталась остановить Кейна. 

— Нет! — повторил Джаха, но громче и тверже. — Вы поезжайте! Мы запремся в музее. 

— Папа! 

— Остаться тут — это смерть! 

Уэллс и Кейн заговорили вместе, но Джаха, откуда только силы взялись, подхватил сына на руки и зашагал к парадному входу, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Рука Уэллса безвольно разжалась, отпуская Кларк, — и та вдруг почувствовала, что отдала бы что угодно, только бы этого не случилось. Пусть Уэллс держит ее за руку. Пусть останется единственным мужчиной. Только бы время отмоталось назад, и этого бы не случилось. 

— Он обратится, — крикнул вслед Кейн. 

— И он не останется один, — сказал Джаха, не оглядываясь. 

— Мы не можем бросить их здесь, — сказала мама. 

— Придется. 

Бродяги подобрались уже ближе. Кларк не хотела на них смотреть, но смотрела. Эти были более целыми, более быстрыми, более опасными. Кошмар не хотел кончаться, он сжимал вокруг них свое кольцо. 

— Так нельзя, — твердила мама. 

— Мы оставим ему машину, — сказал Кейн. — В музее крепкие стены, они выдержат. Джаха сможет отсидеться, а потом выйдет через черный ход и приедет. Идем! Кларк, да уведи же ее! 

Мама обернулась к ней в поисках ответа: что делать? 

За один миг Кларк стала взрослой. Не подчинялась решению старших, а была с ними на равных. Теперь ее мнение учитывалось. Теперь на ней тоже лежала ответственность. 

Она взяла маму за руку и повела ее к машине. 

К тому моменту, как они сели в нее, Джаха с сыном на руках уже скрылся в музее. Кларк, обернувшись, смотрела на вход, пока могла его видеть. Это был прощальный жест для Уэллса. Только сейчас она поняла, что больше его не увидит. А она даже с ним не попрощалась.


	6. Глава 5

Если бы Джейк увидел свою хижину такой, он был бы рад. Он пытался сделать из своего пристанища уголок искусства — и сейчас оно дышало искусством. На стене расцвели лилии Моне и застыла, приподняв белоснежное плечо, Мадам Икс. Пшеничное поле Ван Гога уже вечером займет свое место на стене. А на столе дожидались своей очереди другие картины: мешанина красок, ярких и не очень, уверенные мазки которых складывались в лица и пейзажи, в свет и тени. Лучшее из того, что создал человеческий гений, расположилось здесь и превратило унылую хижину в маленькую сокровищницу. 

Если бы еще Алисии хватало опыта в обращении с ними. Она боялась оставлять картины в свернутом виде: их наспех запихнули в один тубус, так что ей пришлось потратить немало времени, чтобы аккуратно их вытащить и расправить. Она не придумала ничего лучше, чем повесить картины на стену, соорудив для них подрамники. Она боялась, что краски поблекнут, и завесила окна. Теперь в комнате всегда царил полумрак. Мадам Икс выглядывала из него, словно призрак. 

Если бы Кларк помогла ей, они справились бы с работой быстрее. Или смогли бы придумать что-то получше. 

Но Кларк впала в оцепенение. Она молчала всю дорогу до хижины, потом помогла Алисии перенести вещи из машины обратно в дом, затем легла на постель и больше не вставала. 

Поутру Алисия безуспешно пыталась добиться от нее хоть слова, но Кларк смотрела сквозь нее. В испуге Алисия даже занесла руку, делая вид, что хочет ударить Кларк — может, и следовало? Может, это привело бы ее в чувство? Но та и тогда не шевельнулась, словно ничего и не заметила. Она провалилась внутрь себя, закрылась и стала похожа на пустой дом. Вот он, перед тобой, и внутри никого. 

Большую часть времени Кларк спала. Ее сон был таким крепким и неподвижным, словно ее отключили. Проснувшись в первый раз рядом с ней такой, Алисия испугалась. Она приложила пальцы к шее Кларк, не нашла пульса и сунула руку ей под футболку, прижав к груди. Она не успокоилась, пока не почувствовала биение сердца. Кларк от ее манипуляций даже не проснулась. 

Алисия снова осталась одна. И то, что фактически рядом с ней был другой человек, ситуацию не спасало. От этого одиночество стало только острее. 

Три раза в день она пыталась растормошить Кларк и заставить ее съесть что-нибудь. Но в остальное время оставляла в покое. Алисия к своему ужасу поняла, что не знает, что говорить и делать в такой ситуации. Это не первая потеря, с которой она столкнулась за этот год. Но каждый раз все решалось само собой: им нужно было двигаться вперед, повседневные заботы вытесняли горе, а вопрос «что дальше?» не позволял погружаться в глубины памяти. И сейчас, когда ничто не мешало Кларк предаваться горю, а от нее, Алисии, требовались какие-то действия, она растерялась. В их семье не умели утешать, было не принято говорить о чувствах. И она, дочь профессионального психолога, была бессильна перед чужим горем. 

Алисия не знала, что еще может сделать для Кларк, кроме как заботиться о ней. Но она знала, что может сделать для себя. Работа — лучший способ отвлечься и привести мысли в порядок. Она окунулась в дела. 

Первым делом рассортировала картины, разложила их по всем поверхностям в доме, следя, чтобы они не испачкались и не повредились. Держать их в руках было так странно. Приходилось напоминать себе, что это оригиналы. «Я держу в руках подлинного Ван Гога», — думала Алисия, осторожно трогая мазки на холсте. Тактильные ощущения были такими обыденными, простыми, что ей никак не удавалось поверить в свою мысль. 

Она не могла найти для картин рамы и решила сделать подрамники из досок. Лучше, чем ничего. И в любой момент можно снять и снова спрятать холсты, если им придется уезжать или... 

Об этом «или» Алисия боялась думать, но думать приходилось. _«Или если нам придется бежать»_. Она ни на секунду не забывала о Стервятниках, которые колесили где-то по дорогам, разыскивая Кларк. Конечно, они могли бросить эту идею или решить, что друзья Кларк уничтожили полотна. Но в этом слабо верилось. И потом, что мешает им случайно наткнуться на эту хижину? 

Алисия проверила, разобрала и почистила оружие. Установила рядом с домом простейшую сигнализацию из спрятанных в траве консервных банок. И почувствовала себя девочкой, которая играет в войнушку со сверстниками. Стервятников больше, они вооружены. Их не остановят какие-то там банки. И даже ее ствол не остановит. 

Алисии было страшно. И очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то разделил с ней этот страх или просто сказал, что все будет хорошо. Привязывая к вбитому в землю столбику конец веревки, она вспомнила, как Кларк звала ее с собой: руки Кларк на своих плечах, их невесомое и заботливое прикосновение, обеспокоенные глаза. Как давно никто не беспокоился о ней, как давно она должна была сама решать свои проблемы. И вот — снова. Не стоит доверять тому, кто предлагает тебе заботу и безопасность. Потом жить без них становится только труднее. 

Едва успев закончить эту мысль, Алисия устыдилась. Кларк только что потеряла всех своих близких. «Ты тоже теряла», — ядовито сказал внутренний голосок. Не всех, возразила ему Алисия. Где-то там остались мама и Ник. И она может отправиться на их поиски в любой момент. Мама и непутевый любимый братец — они всегда будут ждать ее и радостно примут. Ей есть куда пойти. Кларк пойти некуда. 

Вернувшись в дом, Алисия долго стояла у постели, разглядывая Кларк. Та лежала, уткнувшись в подушку. Растрепанные волосы почти закрыли ее лицо, и Алисия видела только плотно закрытые глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц. Кларк спала так крепко, что почти не дышала. Она тоже казалась призраком, как Мадам Икс. Похоже, из хижины поэта это место превращается в дом с привидениями. 

Алисия подтянула одеяло повыше и, поколебавшись, поцеловала Кларк в лоб. Ей самой это было даже нужнее: хотелось почувствовать близость другого человека, убедиться, что она не одна. 

Кожа Кларк была теплой и чуть влажной. От девушки пахло чем-то сонным и уютным и немного потом. Она определенно была здесь и была реальна. 

На Алисию нахлынул приступ нежности. Если бы сейчас сюда вошли Стервятники, она прикончила бы их голыми руками. Она остро чувствовала, что от нее сейчас зависит чужая жизнь. 

Она опустилась на постель за спиной Кларк и осторожно обняла ее сонное тело. Та не шевельнулась, но Алисия надеялась, что она все равно чувствует ласковое прикосновение. 

«Ты обещала спасти меня от одиночества и сдержала обещание, — мысленно сказала она Кларк, перебирая золотистые пряди. — Так дай мне помочь тебе». 

Но даже так она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что она одна. Бесконечно и навсегда одинока.

*** 

Терпения Алисии хватило почти на неделю. Однажды утром, сооружая на улице подрамник для очередной картины, она посмотрела на доску в своих руках, которую пыталась распилить как можно ровнее, бросила ее и пошла в дом, стаскивая строительные перчатки. Она ни о чем не думала и не знала, что собирается делать. Ее гнали вперед смутное недовольство и вспышка эмоций, которым она не могла найти название. Она не злилась, не была раздражена. Просто подумала: хватит. Так продолжаться не может. Мне хватит. 

Она вспомнила Трэвиса. Гретхен. Мэтта. Тренов, Патрика и Сьюзен. Джейка. Каждого с ранчо, которого она знала — включая тех, кого убила своими руками. 

Секундный приступ боли в животе скрутил ее, будто кто-то нанес удар в солнечное сплетение. Алисия задохнулась и остановилась, согнувшись. Но скоро зашагала дальше. 

Она сразу подошла к кровати и сдернула с Кларк одеяло. Та не шевельнулась, пришлось потрясти ее за плечо, еще и еще. Потом приподнять. Может, самым простым было бы ударить Кларк по щеке, привести ее в чувство, или заорать: что ты делаешь с собой, что делаешь с памятью о _них_. 

Но есть раны, которые лучше не тревожить. Есть ситуации, когда шок — последнее, что может помочь. 

Поэтому она просто приподняла Кларк за плечи и несильно встряхнула. 

Та распахнула глаза, сонные, еще ничего не понимавшие. Непонимание длилось всего секунду, потом пришли память, осознание — и взгляд потух, стал нечитаемым, будто спрятался за плотными шторами. 

— Вставай, — велела Алисия, заставляя Кларк сесть. Та пошатнулась, Алисия подставила плечо, только сейчас вспомнив, что Кларк давно не ела нормально. Лучше было бы впихнуть в нее что-нибудь из еды и вернуть на постель, чтобы дать набраться сил. Но Алисия по своему опыту знала: стояние на месте — худший выход. Чтобы жить, надо двигаться. Иначе тебе конец. И ходячие тут ни при чем. Отчаяние убивает не хуже мертвецов. 

— Оставь меня, — попросила Кларк. 

Сердце сжалось от того, каким бесцветным был ее голос, но Алисия подавила жалость и потащила Кларк к выходу. 

— Нельзя, — сказала она терпеливо. — Ты уже неделю не вставала. 

— Я знаю, просто... 

Голос Кларк оборвался, словно даже говорить у нее не было сил. 

Алисия прислонила ее к стене, чтобы взять из шкафа одежду и полотенце. Когда она обернулась, Кларк стояла, пошатываясь, будто пьяная, и смотрела перед собой. Прямо напротив нее на стене притаилась Мадам Икс, загадочная, как потусторонний пришелец. Кларк смотрела на картину, будто не узнавая ее или не помня, откуда она взялась. Потом она заметила и другие полотна, которые закрыли стены, сгрудились над ними с Алисией. 

— Ты их повесила, — сказала Кларк. 

— Не знала, что с ними делать. Посоветоваться было не с кем. Моя напарница все это время проспала, — Алисия снова подставила Кларк плечо. — А сейчас мы идем купаться. 

Кларк попыталась сопротивляться, но была слишком ослаблена, а Алисию подгонял приступ активности. 

— Нельзя сидеть на месте, — сказала она. — От этого ничего хорошего не будет. 

— И так ничего хорошего не будет, — сказала Кларк. 

— Не говори так. Мы живы. 

«Что с того?» — могла бы спросить Кларк. И явно собиралась спросить. Но промолчала. 

Алисия отвела ее к реке, помогла раздеться. За несколько дней Кларк, не съевшая почти ни крошки исхудала. Алисия с пробудившейся жалостью провела по выступившему позвоночнику, коснулась плоского живота. Кларк стояла как вкопанная и не пыталась остановить этот странный осмотр. Но, подняв глаза на ее лицо, Алисия увидела, что глаза Кларк неотрывно следят за ней, за каждым ее движением. Словно она была единственным якорем, который хоть как-то удерживал Кларк на поверхности разума. 

Быстро, стараясь не встречаться взглядами, Алисия разделась и сама и потянула Кларк в речку. 

Вода оказалась холоднее, чем она думала. Нужно было бы согреть ее и налить в таз. Но Алисия действовала быстро, пока мысли не успели взять верх. И к тому же у нее не было уверенности, что Кларк смогла бы выдержать долгое мытье. Она с трудом держалась на ногах, и Алисии приходилось придерживать ее, пока она быстро намыливала исхудавшее бледное тело и спутанные волосы. Она не пожалела шампуня, и река вниз по течению побелела от пены. Алисия подумала об этом со смутным беспокойством: ей вдруг вспомнилась прочитанная в детстве сказка, где заточенная в уединенной хижине златовласка сбросила прядь вычесанных и спутанных волос в реку, а принц нашел эту прядь, влюбился в ее золото и отыскал незнакомку. Не станет ли пена, которую река отнесет к самому краю штата, путеводной нитью? 

Но тут Кларк навалилась на нее всем весом, и Алисия позабыла о своих мыслях. 

Глаза Кларк на секунду помутнели: она потеряла сознание, но сразу пришла в себя. И даже пыталась помочь Алисии вытереть ее и одеть, хотя было видно, что силы ее иссякли. Холод высосал их, Кларк била дрожь, ноги подкашивались. Тем не менее, она держалась — ради Алисии. И та даже ощутила благодарность. «Держись, — мысленно сказала она Кларк. — Не смей падать. Мне тоже тяжело. Не усугубляй». 

Сказать то же самое вслух ей мешал вид Кларк, бледной и изможденной. Ее подкосила не столько голодовка, сколько горе. Она сумела продержаться до самой хижины и даже дождалась, пока Алисия перестелит постель. И только потом рухнула обратно. 

Алисия, полная решимости расшевелить Кларк, разогрела немного супа. Она и сама смотреть на него уже не могла, но больше предложить было нечего. 

Кларк замотала головой, едва увидела ложку и тарелку. 

— Несколько ложек, — сказала Алисия. — Иначе ты протянешь ноги. 

«Я знаю, что ты добиваешься именно этого, — добавила она мысленно. — Но я тебе не позволю». 

— Я не могу. 

Кларк сморщилась, будто от самой мысли о еде ее тошнило. 

— Тогда я волью его в тебя насильно, — пригрозила Алисия. — Раздобуду трубку и буду вливать тебе в рот. У меня есть опыт. Мой брат — нарк, и после загулов мы откармливали его именно так. 

Кларк посмотрела на нее с опасением. Это была первая эмоция, кроме боли, за эти дни. И Алисия усилила нажим: 

— Не вынуждай меня. 

— Ладно, — сдалась Кларк. 

Ей удалось съесть почти весь суп, хоть на это и ушел почти час и пришлось дважды подогревать еду. Кларк часто останавливалась, переводила дыхание или сглатывала, пережидая приступы тошноты. Алисия не торопила ее и позволила снова улечься, только когда поняла, что Кларк и правда не может больше проглотить ни ложки. Ее щеки уже не казались такими мертвенно-бледными, глаза стали живее. Полулежа в постели, Кларк следила взглядом, как Алисия моет посуду и снова садится за свою бесконечную работу с рамками. 

— Вы правда кормили брата через трубку? — спросила Кларк внезапно. 

— Нет, конечно. Я кормила его с ложечки, а так сказала, чтобы тебя напугать. Но Ник правда бывший наркоман. 

— Теперь понятно, почему ты сделана из стали, — Кларк откинулась на подушки и прикрыла глаза. — Твой ад начался еще до всего этого. 

Алисия дернула плечом. Ей никак не удавалось сосредоточиться на работе. И до безумия хотелось поговорить, слова щекотали горло, просясь наружу. Она прожила несколько месяцев, не слыша другого голоса, кроме собственного, и не страдая от этого. Но сейчас словно плотину прорвало. 

Она бросила работу и села на постель рядом с Кларк. 

— Хочешь, расскажу о том, о чем не говорила никому? 

Кларк не хватило сил кивнуть, поэтому она просто моргнула в знак согласия. 

— Я думаю, что это Ник начал апокалипсис. Точнее, его подружка. Он в очередной раз сбежал, зависал в каком-то притоне. А когда вернулся, говорил, что эта девчонка ела людей. Тогда мы не обратили на это внимания. Никто не обратил. Теперь я думаю: а что если тогда все и началось? Быть в гуще событий, стоять у истоков такого пиздеца — это так подходит моему брату. 

Кларк смотрела на нее не моргая. 

— Почему ты молчала? — спросила она, когда Алисия закончила. 

— Думала, что если скажу кому-нибудь, нас растерзают, как чумных, или вроде того. Но я точно знаю, что это он все начал. Жаль, что заканчивать это не ему. 

— Или никому, — сказала Кларк. — Это никогда не закончится. 

От непоколебимой уверенности в ее голосе Алисии стало не по себе. 

— Рано или поздно... — начала она. 

— Или никогда, — упрямо перебила ее Кларк. — Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а они не разлагаются. Не знаю, заметила ли ты, но даже здесь, на юге, они сохранились неплохо. И их становится все больше. Каждый, кто умер от жажды, каждый, кого убили мародеры или... — она сглотнула, но упрямо закончила. — Или Стервятники. Каждый из нас — это они. Мы не можем победить, потому что после смерти присоединяемся к врагам. 

— Но для этого и нужны друзья. Чтобы не дать тебе уйти на вражескую сторону. 

Алисия постаралась улыбнуться и коснулась ножа на поясе, с которым теперь не расставалась. 

Кларк смотрела на нее со странным выражением, в котором было что-то от любопытства естествоиспытателя. 

— Ты сделаешь это для меня? — спросила она вдруг. — Не сейчас, а потом. Если потребуется. 

— Да, — ответила Алисия твердо. — Я уже это делала. Не раз... 

Слова поднимались от самого сердца, становились комом в горле, отчего было трудно дышать. Алисия хотела бы промолчать, но тогда ее просто разорвало бы от этих слов. И она заговорила, на этот раз — не глядя на Кларк, чтобы не видеть ее глаз. 

Она говорила о ранчо. О зараженных в бомбоубежище. О воздухе, которого не хватило бы всем — и о выборе. Они все были обречены на смерть, но кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. И первым пришлось умереть, чтобы выгадать для вторых еще немного времени. 

— Я помогла им, — сказала Алисия. Она чувствовала, что ее голос дрожит. — Я должна была... 

Раздался шорох ткани. Кларк придвинулась к ней, Алисия это чувствовала, даже не глядя. Потом теплые руки обняли ее. 

— Ты должна была, — тихо подтвердила Кларк. — Я была на твоем месте. Это наша задача — принимать решения. 

Алисия заставила себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на Кларк. Ей было до безумия страшно от того, что она собиралась сказать. Наверное, после этого Кларк отшатнется от нее в ужасе. 

Ей было стыдно, потому что вместо того, чтобы разделить чужую боль, она возлагала собственную боль на Кларк. 

Но ее губы уже произносили: 

— Все было зря. Я не смогла спасти никого. Воздух кончился раньше, чем нас смогли спасти. И это моя вина. Я убивала слишком медленно. Я могла быстро расправиться с лишними, — это слово встало в горле горьким комом. — Вместо этого я дала им попрощаться с близкими. Я тянула время. Я ревела, спрятавшись в уголок, вместо того, чтобы просто сделать, то, что должна была! Я дала им потратить воздух. Нам не хватило его совсем чуть-чуть. Ровно столько, сколько они потратили на прощания, а я — на слезы. Я должна была спасти незараженных, но не смогла справиться даже с этим. Я устроила бойню — и все напрасно. 

Кларк пристально смотрела ей в глаза и стискивала руку Алисии до боли. Та и сама вцепилась в подругу: ей казалось, что Кларк отшатнется в ужасе или вовсе уйдет. И будет права, может быть. 

Но Кларк оставалась рядом, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Алисии, глядя глаза в глаза. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь, — сказала Кларк тихо, — что чувствую я. 

Алисию обожгло ее словами. До этого момента она не думала, что Кларк сделала то же, что она: приняла решение, которое должно было всех спасти, — но которое всех погубило. Не справилась со своей ролью. Она наконец поняла, почему заговорила о бомбоубежище именно сейчас, именно с Кларк, хотя мама предлагала ей обсудить это. Но мама не поняла бы ее двойной вины: за убитых ею и за умерших из-за того, что она промедлила в нужный момент. 

Кларк понимала. Сейчас они разделяли одну вину и одно горе на двоих. По обе стороны кровати, за их спинами, стояли призраки: люди с ранчо, ребята из Нью-Йорка. От этого в комнате должно быть холодно и неуютно. Но Алисии, наоборот, стало легче. Словно горе и вина разделились на двоих. И вместе справиться с ними оказалось намного проще. 

Она благодарно поцеловала Кларк в губы и почувствовала ответный поцелуй. 

Минуту они сидели на постели, медленно целуя, словно заново привыкая друг к другу. Алисии казалось таким нереальным, что неделю назад они тоже были в этой постели, и тогда руки и губы Кларк блуждали по ее телу. Казалось, это было в другом веке или не с ними. И все же от этих воспоминаний ее сердце забилось сильнее, кровь толчками забилась в висках, а внизу живота потеплело. Она страстно захотела ощутить губы Кларк на своей шее и сосках, ее пальцы — в себе. Тело просило ласки как подтверждения того, что они еще живы, что они вместе и не одиноки. 

Кларк улыбнулась. Ее глаза блестели от скопившихся и непролитых слез. Пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем они закончатся, прежде чем сердце успокоится. Но все это будет потом. А сейчас были только они, а у них — только этот миг. 

Кларк опрокинулась на кровать, потянув Алисию за собой и расстегивая на ней рубашку. Мягкие руки прошлись по груди, лаская ее через бюстгальтер и несильно сжимая. Алисия задохнулась, снова поймала губы Кларк и коснулась ее между ног. Почувствовав ответное движение — бедрами вверх, она улыбнулась и больше не думала ни о чем. Ни о том, что будет потом, ни о том, что осталось позади. Было только здесь и сейчас.


	7. Интерлюдия II (история Кларк)

— Это неправильно. 

Мама повторяла это уже не раз. И все то время, что они ехали через охваченный паникой город, и сейчас, когда они уже собрались выдвигаться в путь. Она говорила так, будто пыталась кого-то убедить, но кого: себя, их всех? 

Услышав ее слова, все как по команде отвели глаза. Смотрел на маму только Кейн. Все же маме повезло, что он у нее был. Им всем повезло. 

Кларк оглядела их небольшой отряд. Чуть больше десятка человек, все — вчерашние студенты. Все оторванные от дома: Рейвен — Чикаго, брат и сестра Блейки — Даллас, Финн — Сан-Диего, Мерфи — и вовсе далекий Анкоридж. 

Кто мог — вернулись домой, пока самолеты еще летали. Остальные застряли в Нью-Йорке и понимали, что уже вряд ли увидят своих близких. Джаха обещал, что они заедут в их родные города, если это будет по пути. Все делали вид, что верили. А может, и правда верили. Соваться в набитые живыми и мертвыми города — чистое безумие. Но надежду убить не так просто. И в глубине души каждый наверняка думал, что уж в его-то дом они точно завернут. И что с его родственниками точно все будет в порядке. Некоторым везет и в такие времена — так почему не им? 

Только Мерфи смотрел насмешливо и зло. Аляска сейчас — как другой континент. Кларк знала, что последний раз звонок в Анкоридж прошел три дня назад. С того времени — тишина в эфире. Она представляла, что чувствует Мерфи. Сколько раз после смерти папы ей хотелось поднять трубку и позвонить ему — но каждый раз она вспоминала, что звонить больше некому. Чертова тишина в эфире. 

Мерфи никогда ей особо не нравился, но она могла бы стать для него плечом, в которое можно выплакаться. Вот только Джон Мерфи был не из тех, кто нуждался в плече. После того, как он в последний раз выслушал тишину в трубке, он выбросил телефон и о доме больше не вспоминал. Он уже похоронил своих близких, думала Кларк. То же скоро предстоит и им. 

Джаху они уже потеряли. Это знали все. И мама тоже. Но именно она не собиралась сдаваться. 

— Это неправильно. Мы не можем оставить его там. 

— Это его выбор, Эбби, — сказал Кейн. 

На лицах всех присутствующих было согласие с его словами, просто никто больше не осмеливался произнести это вслух. Социальные нормы все еще действовали, и Эбигейл Гриффин оставалась их начальником и наставником. Пока никто не посмел бы сказать ей «не валяй дурака, едем дальше». 

Никто, кроме Кейна. Конечно, он выражался мягче, уговаривал, убеждал. Мама понимала, что он прав. Сделанного не воротишь, оглядываться назад — не лучшая идея. Они должны двигаться вперед, пока еще есть это «вперед». Еще день, а может, даже час, — и они сами останутся заблокированными в погибающем городе. Пока они пробирались цугом к окраине города, Кларк видела настоящие баррикады, перекрывавшие улицы. Жители пытались буквально пытались отгородиться от заразы. Дважды сверху пролетел самолет, слишком быстро, чтобы Кларк смогла его рассмотреть. Аэропорты были давно перекрыты, так что ничего хорошего эти полеты, наверное, им не сулили. 

Остальные посматривали на своих лидеров с опаской. Кларк сухо, кратко рассказала им, что случилось в музее. Оливия, самая юная и ранимая, хоть и старавшаяся казаться взрослой и непрошибаемой, машинально закрыла рот рукой, в ужасе тараща глаза. Мерфи, напротив, даже не дрогнул, выслушав новости. И все же у каждого из них в глазах читался ужас. Каждый сталкивался с кем-то из _них_, но впервые в _них_ превратился кто-то знакомый. Перед ними замаячила угроза пострашнее смерти. 

— Надо ехать, — не вытерпел Беллами. Он сказал это Кларк, понизив голос, хотя остальные стояли совсем рядом и прекрасно слышали каждое слово. — Напомни им... 

Кларк оглянулась на дом. Двухэтажной, старой постройки, облупившиеся уже краской на двери и потертыми кирпичами. Расположенный в самом пригороде, откуда удобно было выехать на шоссе — одно из боковых, потому что на центральное сейчас лучше не соваться. Выбираться дольше, зато надежнее, так они решили. 

В этом здании на втором этаже снимал квартиру кто-то из ребят. Кто, Кларк никогда особо не интересовалась. Ей не нравился этот дом, а ведь для кого-то он был именно домом — пристанищем, берлогой. Кому-то наверняка так же трудно с ним прощаться, как ей — с панорамным окном и видом на небоскребы. 

Мама и Кейн стояли на крыльце, склонив друг к другу головы и совещаясь. Кейн сам отвел ее в сторону, когда разговор начал набирать обороты. Сейчас оба успокоились, но говорили друг с другом так, что стало ясно: к общему решению они уже пришли и теперь обговаривают детали. 

Что-то в их лицах не понравилось Кларк, и она поспешила к ним, чтобы не дать им договорить. 

— Пора ехать, — сказала она, добавив в голос уверенность, которой не ощущала. — Скоро закат. Пора выбираться. 

В паре домов от них показался человеческий силуэт. Напряжение разом охватило Кларк, она услышала, как за спиной кто-то охнул. Кейн покрепче схватился за пистолет. Но силуэт оказался обычным человеком, который поспешил скрыться при виде их компании. 

— Поезжайте, — велел Кейн, расслабившись. — Сядешь в мою машину. Карта в бардачке. Помнишь дорогу? 

Кларк кивнула, а потом спохватилась: 

— Почему ты мне это говоришь? Мама... 

Она посмотрела на виноватое мамино лицо и все поняла. 

Спиной Кларк чувствовала обращенные на нее взгляды: нетерпеливые, испуганные, неодобрительные. И невольно понизила голос, так же, как мама и Кейн: 

— Вы хотите вернуться? 

— Мы не можем бросить Джаху, — твердо сказала мама. 

— Нас вы тоже бросить не можете! 

— Вы справитесь. Поезжай в условленное место. Ждите нас там, мы вернемся очень быстро. 

— Это его выбор, — слова дались Кларк нелегко, пришлось буквально выталкивать их из себя. Но она справилась. — Он хотел остаться с сыном. 

— Это уже не его сын, — возразила мама. — И что бы с ними не происходило, со всеми этими людьми, оно уже наверняка произошло с Уэллсом. 

Вот так, одной фразой, мама похоронила Уэллса. И хотя она была, скорее всего, права, Кларк затошнило. Но сейчас перед ней стояла конкретная задача: удержать маму, не дать ей уехать туда, откуда она может не вернуться. Не время раскисать. 

— Джаха, может, тоже мертв, — парировала она. — Мы не знаем, что там произошло. 

— Но узнаем, — перебил их Кейн. Он бросил взгляд на небо. — Вам и правда пора. И нам тоже. 

— Ну хоть ты скажи, — обратилась к нему Кларк. — Ехать туда — самоубийство. 

Она смотрела в глаза Кейну и взглядом просила о том, что не произнесла вслух. «Не пускай ее. Отговори. Не лишай меня мамы!» 

Кейн смотрел на нее, и впервые в его глазах кроме самоуверенности читались сострадание и едва ли не нежность к ней. 

— Все, что мы сейчас делаем, — самоубийство, — мягко сказал он. — Эбби не может его оставить. Я не могу оставить Эбби. 

Раньше он всегда говорил Кларк «твоя мама». Ласковое «Эбби» царапнуло неуместной нежностью. И в то же время убедило Кларк, что уговоры бесполезны. Порой мама бывала очень упрямой. Она приняла решение. А Кейн принял свое. И Кларк была благодарна ему, что в убийственное путешествие мама отправится не одна. 

— Мы только туда и обратно, — сказала мама. — Заберем Джаху и тут же поедем за вами, без остановок. 

— Только будьте осторожны, — выдавила Кларк. Что она еще могла сказать? 

— У нас пистолет, — сказал Кейн. — Я не подпущу этих тварей к нам. 

«А кто не подпустит этих тварей к нам», — подумала Кларк, второй раз за день провожая взглядом в зеркало заднего вида дорогих ей людей. 

Никому не понравилась идея вернуться за Джахой, но никто не стал спорить. Вместо этого быстро расселись по машинам: три тачки, по четверо в каждой. В первой, принадлежащем Кейну внедорожнике, за рулем сидела Кларк. Ей еще не приходилось управлять такой тяжелой машиной, но она надеялась, что справится. Со всем справится. 

По умолчанию она оставалась за главную, пока не вернутся трое взрослых. Никто не возражал, хотя ей самой очень хотелось сказать «нет». Внезапно свалившееся на плечи чувство ответственности было ничуть не приятно. 

— Они вернутся, — из-за плеча сказала Оливия. Ее брат, сидящий рядом с Кларк, шикнул на нее. 

«По крайней мере, в этот раз я успела попрощаться», — подумала Кларк. Она обняла маму на прощание и, поколебавшись, пожала руку Кейну. Так что если... 

Она перебила саму себя. Никаких если.

***

Когда они выехали на шоссе и неспешно пробирались среди редко стоящих, брошенных машин, земля под ногами вздрогнула, низкий гул прокатился по округе. 

Кларк вжала ногу в педаль тормоза, и идущая следом машина едва не врезалась в бампер. Сидящий за рулем Мерфи яростно посигналил но Кларк не расслышала этого за биением крови, бросившейся в голову. 

Все гурьбой вывалились из остановившихся машин и обернулись к городу. Где-то из центра поднимались красные отсветы и черные клубы дыма. 

— Что это? — спросил растерянно кто-то. Кажется, Джаспер. 

«Молчи», — велела Кларк неизвестно кому. Но кто-то, кажется, Рейвен, сказал: 

— В новостях обсуждали бомбежку города. Хотели выжечь центр... 

Голос смущенно и испуганно замолк. 

Молчали все. Кларк чувствовала, как они украдкой бросают на нее взгляды, но не решаются заговорить. 

— Наверняка они успели, — неловко сказал Беллами и тут же замолк. 

Кларк заставила себя отвернуться от горящего города и посмотреть вперед, туда, куда они ехали. Вдалеке она заметила движущееся пятно — то ли живого, то ли бродягу, отсюда не разобрать. Она вцепилась в него взглядом, чтобы не смотреть ни на кого, и сказала так твердо, как могла: 

— Мы подождем их в условленном месте. 

— Конечно, подождем, — согласился Беллами. — Хочешь, я поведу? 

Кларк покачала головой и села за руль. Руки едва слушались: внутри нее будто выросла глыба льда и заморозила ее тело, ее мысли, ее эмоции. Ей не было больно или страшно. Она просто делала то, что должна была: завела машину и повела свой маленький отряд дальше.

*** 

Две минуты спустя они нагнали маленькое пятнышко. Это был бродяга со сломанной ногой. 

Кларк переехала его.


	8. Глава 6

Алисию разбудил солнечный луч. Как-то пробившись через занавешенные окна, он скакал по ее лицу, как шаловливый котенок. Скользнул по глазам, отчего внутренняя поверхность век окрасилась нежно-розовым. Алисия вскинула руку, закрываясь от света. Хотелось продлить минуты блаженного сна и приятного ощущения: вчера случилось что-то хорошее, не вспомнить, что, но само ощущение счастья погружало ее в негу. 

— Не шевелись, — сказала Кларк. 

Алисия тут же распахнула глаза. 

Кларк по-турецки сидела рядом на кровати, положив на скрещенные ноги альбом. Она быстро водила по бумаге карандашом, то и дело поднимая взгляд на Алисию и возвращая его снова к бумаге. 

Кларк не оделась, только накинула цветастое тонкое одеяло, которое сползло с одного плеча. Прядь светлых волос перекинулась ей на правую грудь, закрывая сосок и мерно колыхаясь в такт движениям руки. Из-за этого тень то падала на лицо Алисии, то исчезала, открывая ее солнцу. 

Оно светило из-за спины Кларк, золотя ее волосы и превращая ее в трагическую фигуру, нарисованную углем или черным карандашом. Она была так хороша, что ее саму впору было рисовать. 

Алисия легла, как лежала до этого, но не закрыла глаза, наблюдая за Кларк из-под ресниц. Все еще бледная, та казалась более оживленной и сосредоточенной. Когда она начинала водить карандашом по бумаге, ее лицо становилось строже, губы сами собой сжимались. Интересно, знает ли Кларк об этом? 

Та замерла, задумчиво и критически глядя на лист бумаги, и Алисия решилась потревожить ее. Перебирая кончиками пальцев по простыне, она добралась до ног Кларк и погладила лодыжку. Кларк тут же опустила сверху свою руку, поглаживая ее пальцы. 

— А еще говорят, что опыт потерять невозможно, — заметила она с некоторой горечью, кладя альбом на постель между ними. 

На взгляд Алисии, все было прекрасно. Мэтт говорил, что цель художника — не воссоздать реальность, а приукрасить ее. Вывернуть наизнанку, собрать крупицы красоты и показать их зрителю: видишь, а ты и не замечал. 

Кларк вполне владела этим искусством. Спящая на картине девушка была Алисией, и в то же время — кем-то другим. Более ярким, более совершенным человеком. Эта Алисия, растянувшаяся на животе в белоснежной постели, существовала в своей, идеальной реальности. Настоящая Алисия ей даже позавидовала. 

Кларк потянула блокнот из ее рук и легла рядом, накрывая из обоих одеялом. Алисия приняла ее в свои объятья и нашла губами губы Кларк. Целоваться и ласкать друг друга вот так, посреди дня, было странно и непривычно. Алисия думала, что будет смущаться, все-таки это быть с женщиной не то же, что с мужчиной. Но смущения не было. Они с Кларк словно знали друг друга целую вечность, и сейчас не знакомились с телами друг друга, а вспоминали их. Что нравится, как поцеловать, где коснуться так, чтобы доставить удовольствие. 

Алисия скользнула рукой между бедер Кларк и услышала тихий довольный вздох. И сама задохнулась тут же от ответного движения. Кларк знала, как коснуться так, чтобы по венам разлилось удовольствие вместо крови. Алисия с трудом сохраняла разум: больше всего хотелось отдаться умелым рукам и забыть обо всем. Но желание доставить наслаждение было ничуть не меньше. 

Кларк неожиданно куснула ее за нижнюю губу, Алисия ахнула от мгновенной боли. Но увидела на губах подруги дразнящую улыбку и повторила укус. Оказывается, легкая боль могла служить приятной приправой к ласкам. 

Оказывается, Алисии нравилось, когда ее соски слегка касались и тянули зубами, когда на коже оставляли болезненные засосы. Боль вспыхивала и обжигала, потом утихала, переходя в ноющее и приятное ощущение. 

Алисия посмотрела на синий, еще влажный от слюны Кларк след на левой груди, прямо напротив сердца. Надавила пальцем, чувствуя вспыхивающую боль. И впервые та показалась не чем-то страшным, а, напротив, обнадеживающим. Мне больно — значит, я жива. Значит, ничего еще не потеряно. 

Алисия притянула к себе Кларк и оставила на ее плече такой же болезненный синий след от поцелуя.

***

Время словно остановилось. И Алисия ничего не имела против. Ей не хотелось двигаться, что-то делать и к чему-то стремиться. На этот день они замерли в своем блаженном «здесь и сейчас». Просто провели весь день в постели, лаская друг друга — то для наслаждения, то просто ради удовольствия чувствовать друг друга в своих объятьях. 

Еще раз Кларк бралась за карандаш. Алисия лениво лежала рядом, глядя, как на бумаге появляется ее собственное лицо. Этот процесс оказался неожиданно интимным, так что они снова занялись любовью, когда Кларк отложила лист. 

К обеду они выбрались из постели, чтобы перекусить, даже не став одеваться. Кларк замоталась в лоскутное одеяло, словно в саронг. Алисия надела одну из рубашек Джейка — ни штанов, ни белья. Снаружи уже похолодало, и холод уже запускал пальцы в их домик, но Алисия не чувствовала холода. Словно там, где они оказались, холод не действовал. 

Они наскоро поели среди холстов, которые Кларк небрежно отодвинула в сторону, и вернулись в постель, где Алисия постаралась показать все, чему научилась за эти дни вместе. В другое время ею наверняка овладела бы робость. Она терпеть не могла, если в чем-то лажала, даже если это было такое простое дело как _отлизать_ (Алисия мысленно произнесла это слово с дерзостью осмелевшей хорошей девочки). Сразу начинала злиться на себя и лажала еще больше. Из-за этого их первый раз с Мэттом порядком затянулся. 

Но с Кларк отчего-то было легко. То ли действовала обстановка, то ли Кларк могла внушить доверие. А может, ночные откровения сблизили их сильнее, чем Алисия думала. Но ей удалось расслабиться и плыть по течению. 

И судя по стонам, подумала Алисия, прижимаясь щекой к влажному от пота и горячему бедру Кларк, она ничуть не лажала.

*** 

Вечером, переплетясь руками и ногами, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, они говорили. Кларк сама попросила: 

— Расскажи что-нибудь. 

Алисия не видела ее лица, но голос Кларк все еще кровоточил болью. Весь день они прогоняли призраков, но к ночи они вернулись. Где-то там за горизонтом лежало сгоревшее ранчо, где среди обломков дома покоились обугленные кости. Где-то колесили по дорогам Стервятники, как гончие, потерявшие след оленя. И все, что отделяло их от добычи, — это мили пустого пространства, тонкие стенки домика и смешная сигнализация из консервных банок. Они двое были как глупые поросята в соломенном убежище. 

Поэтому Алисия натянула на них одеяло, обняла Кларк покрепче и начала говорить. 

Она рассказывала обо всем, что придет в голову. Вспоминала их с Ником детские проделки. Их ночи, проведенные у телевизора тайком: у Ника был период увлечения ужастиками, чего мама не одобряла. Но они двое все равно садились у того телевизора, что стоял в детской, убавляли звук до минимума и смотрели все, что могло предложить ночное ТВ. Алисия замирала то от страха, то от отвращения, но ни разу не бросила брата в этом ночном приключении. 

Она вспоминала Мэтта. Скомканно объяснила, кто он, и затаила дыхание. Но Кларк просто сжала ее руку: ничего, мол, страшного. И Алисия рассказала об их знакомстве в классе живописи — совсем как в дурацкой школьной комедии, все началось с подколок. О выставках, которые они посещали: то официальные, в крупных музеях и галереях, то мелкие любительские, в каких-то зданиях на окраине. Однажды Мэтт пробрался на запечатанную станцию «Хилл-Стрит», чтобы оставить свой след в искусстве и истории в виде граффити. Он взял с собой и Алисию. Она замирала от страха и восторга — больше от восторга, потому что по телу бродил адреналин, рядом был парень, в которого она тогда была влюблена до безумия, и потому, что он доверил ей самой выполнить часть рисунка. Это граффити так и осталось там, под землей, на закрытой станции метро. И теперь след, оставленный Алисией в истории, увидят только крысы. 

Она говорила о городе, который любила, о занятиях искусством. О своих попытках заняться живописью. Очень скоро Алисия поняла, что способна видеть красоту, но не творить ее самостоятельно. Все, что она могла, — раскрасить стену по трафарету, нанесенному Мэттом. Поэтому она бросила бесплодные попытки рисовать и сосредоточилась на искусствоведении. 

Алисия почти не вспоминала то, что было после апокалипсиса. Это подвело бы их к болезненной теме. Она говорила о мире, который потеряла, и в который хотела бы привести Кларк. 

Та сжимала в темноте руку Алисии, клала голову ей на плечо и коротко целовала то в щеку, то в губы. Никто никогда не слушал Алисию так внимательно. Она надеялась, что Кларк стало легче. Для нее самой воспоминания о солнечном, счастливом, беззаботном Лос-Анджелесе разогнали тьму. 

— Расскажи о себе, — попросила Алисия, когда в горле пересохло. 

Кларк молчала так долго, что Алисия решила: та заснула. Но вот в темноте зазвучал неровный голос, крепнувший по мере рассказа. 

Кларк не говорила ничего конкретного. Она просто вспоминала. 

Говорила о музее, его бесконечных коридорах и гулких залах. Однажды она оказалась там ночью, вместе с мамой, которая задержалась допоздна. Кларк до сих пор помнит то ощущение, когда понимаешь голову — и не вишь потолка, не видишь ничего, будто над тобой бездонный космос. Никогда, даже под открытым небом, у нее не возникало ощущения бесконечности и столкновения с пустотой. Только там. 

Она говорила о своих друзьях — или тех, кого она могла так назвать. Она так и не сдружилась с «музейной молодежью», как назвал их Джаха, по-настоящему. Слишком мало времени, слишком много дел. Но помнила каждого. 

Говорила про свою квартиру в Нью-Йорке с панорамным окном, где был такой чудесный свет. И, главное, место, где она могла заниматься живописью, прерваться в любой момент и оставить холст и краски. А не убирать их каждый раз, как это было в прошлой квартирке, маленькой, тесной и темной. Им с мамой тогда было нелегко, отец не успел оформить страховку перед смертью, а мама работала на полставки в маленькой галерее на окраине. Тот дом, их настоящий дом, стал для Кларк отдушиной, самым светлым пятном за всю жизнь, наступившую после. 

После — это после смерти отца. Будто кто-то безжалостной рукой провел черту в ее жизни, разделившую ту надвое. Тогда еще Кларк не знала, что будет новая черта, которая разделит не только ее жизнь, но и все другие. 

Отец умер вдруг, внезапно, ранний инфаркт, такое бывает. Прямо на руках у Маркуса Кейна, своего друга. Именно тот звонил в скорую, потом матери Кларк, затем участвовал в похоронах и всячески оказывал поддержку. И за это Кларк его возненавидела. Она понимала, что это иррационально, но в ее глазах Кейн превратился в ангела смерти. И тем больнее было знать, что для мамы он — ангел милосердия. 

Постепенно боль и обида утихли. Кларк росла, прошлое забывалось, все заслоняли новые увлечения. «У вас талант», — сказал удивленно один из художников, которых мама курировала и протаскивала, стремясь пристроить его полотна в галерею получше, а то и выбить персональную выставку. Это удивление в его голосе и некоторая ревность доказали Кларк, что его слова — не пустой звук. Художник тот все же стал известным, а она всегда в минуты сомнений вспоминала этот его мгновенный страх перед кем-то более молодым и талантливым. Это держало ее в тонусе. 

И она жалела только об одном: что папы нет рядом, что тот не видит, чего она добилась. 

— А твой отец... — начала Кларк и замолчала. 

И тогда снова заговорила Алисия. Она вспоминала Стивена Кларка, мягкого, улыбчивого и такого слабого, что он не смог выдержать пробивной жены рядом. И однажды просто свернул машину в столб. Официально это был несчастный случай, но она знала, все Кларки знали, что отец просто не смог найти себе места. Его жена могла был легко управиться с целой империей, сын баловался наркотиками, а дочь повзрослела и отстранилась. Алисия ни за что не призналась бы — точнее, призналась только сейчас, Кларк, — что отец начал вызывать у нее неловкость, смущение и чуть не стыд. За его мягкий голос, уступчивость, ищущее выражение, с которым он в последние годы заглядывал ко всем в лицо. Как пес, ищущий одобрения. И тебе не нужен этот пес ты отворачиваешься от него, делая вид, что не замечаешь этой молчаливой просьбы приласкать. 

Потом она, конечно, винила себя. И Ника. И особенно мать. Брат — тот виноватил во всем только маму. Алисия могла бы ему сказать, что этот крест они несут втроем, потому что и они, его дети, отвернулись от него. Но она ничего не сказала. А теперь слова потеряли значимость. 

Все потеряло. Главным стало выживание, примитивные потребности. И чему-то большему, глубинному в это время места не осталось. 

— Кроме этого, — Алисия, забыв, что Кларк не видит ее в темноте, кивнула в сторону картин. — Вам удалось спасти кусочек того, чем мы были. И еще, надеюсь, будем. 

— Нам удалось, — повторила Кларк, мягко нажав голосом на первое слово. — Теперь и ты с нами в одной лодке. 

Алисия рассмеялась коротко и удивленно. Ее поразило, с какой радостью откликнулось все ее существо на эти слова. Так приятно было почувствовать себя частью чьего-то сообщества, пусть от него осталась эта девушка, лежащая с ней в одной постели. Так приятно было ощутить себя частью семьи. 

Она потянулась к Кларк, и это ощущение подкрепилось поцелуем.


	9. Глава 7

Кларк дождалась, пока Алисия уснет. Проверила, точно ли та спит, осторожно шевельнувшись, а потом вытянув свою руку из-под головы Алисии. Пальцы запутались в длинных темных волосах, будто это были ласковые и крепкие путы. Кларк осторожно распустила их, освобождая свою руку. 

Она не видела лица Алисии сейчас, в темноте, но, обладая цепким взглядом художника, могла воспроизвести его до мелочей. Причем до таких, какие не замечала ни сама Алисия, ни кто-то из окружающих. Наверное, даже ее мать не смогла бы описать лицо и тело дочери настолько полно, как это могла сделать Кларк. Вплоть до родинки на спине или тревожных складочек в основании бровей, которые появлялись у Алисии так часто. Пожалуй, даже слишком часто, подумала Кларк, невесомо целуя Алисию в лоб. Она чувствовала щемящий приступ нежности к этой девушке, смешанный с накатившим чувством одиночества. 

Несправедливо. Как же несправедливо, что они встретились только сейчас. Если бы это случилось раньше. Если бы не было этого пиздеца. 

Они жили на разных концах страны, но Кларк верила: рано или поздно их пути все равно пересеклись бы. Они интересовались одним и тем же, стремились вращаться в тех же творческих кругах. И рано или поздно встреча произошла бы. Может, даже на выставке Кларк. Или на сборной выставке. Или на любой другой — в Нью-Йорке немало молодых и талантливых художников. И сам он, как компас, притягивает молодых и талантливых искусствоведов. Может, Алисия встречалась бы с тем своим парнем. Или с любым другим, или с девушкой. Кларк была уверена, что в итоге они остались бы вместе, не смогли игнорировать взаимное притяжение. 

Она видела, как это могло бы быть: гулкая просторная галерея, неторопливо бродящие туда-сюда стайки людей, два взгляда через зал: первый — случайный, второй — внимательный и заинтересованный. Все мило и банально. И оттого особенно прекрасно. 

Так, как у них никогда не будет. 

Кларк выскользнула из постели, стараясь не будить Алисию. За эти дни она привязалась к девушке. Но сейчас ей не нужна была компания, одиночество было предпочтительнее. 

Закутавшись в одеяло, как в тогу, она нашарила свечу. В темноте ее тусклый свет показался неестественно ярким, как софит у театральных подмостков. Кларк поспешила сесть так, чтобы закрывать Алисию от этого света. 

Перед собой она положила очередной лист бумаги и карандаш. Задумчиво провела кончиками пальцев по шероховатой поверхности. Страх чистого листа был ей незнаком. Он был подобен прелюдии, обещанию красивой девушки: у нас все будет, и все будет прекрасно, нам только нужно остаться вдвоем. Отчасти акт творчества был для Кларк сродни сексу. Даже когда она собиралась творить что-то омерзительное, как сейчас. 

Она взяла карандаш и начала рисовать, почти бездумно. В такие минуты она проваливалась в межпространство, была одновременно тут и где-то еще. И не могла вспомнить потом ничего. Но сейчас ее ум оставался в этом мире. Он блуждал от мысли к мысли, пытаясь нащупать нить Ариадны, найти верный путь. А портрет — просто чтобы занять руки. И чтобы помочь этой мысли оформиться. 

Разговор с Алисией всколыхнул память, вернул ее в Нью-Йорк, ко всему, что она потеряла. И сейчас Кларк все отчетливее понимала: она хочет отомстить за то, что у нее отняли. Но кому? Судьбе, болезни, мертвецам? Все это глупо. 

К счастью, у нее был тот, кому она реально могла причинить боль. Она могла его уничтожить. Ей было на кого обратить свою злость. Сейчас, сидя в полутьме и водя карандашом — рука порхала сама собой, — она заставила себя вспоминать его. Его лицо, его слова, его обмолвки — все что могло дать ей информацию. 

Это причиняло боль. Но Кларк заставляла себя вспоминать. Насильно тянулась к событиям прошлого, бередила старые раны — чтобы они покрылись коростой ожесточенности. Чтобы найти в себе силы сделать то, что задумано. 

Она рисовала, почти не глядя. Это лицо врезалось ей в память, и она могла повторить каждую его черточку, от обманчиво милой улыбки до внимательных хищных глаз. С каждой проведенной чертой это лицо проступало на бумаге, смотрело на нее и смеялось. И с каждой же чертой крепла ее уверенность в том, что она должна сделать и сделает. 

Карандаш треснул от сильного нажима, перечеркнув кривой линией смеющийся рот. 

Кларк знала, что однажды она уничтожит, сотрет эту улыбку живьем.


	10. Глава 8

Все хорошее заканчивается. Алисия знала это, но все равно на следующее утро ей было немного горько от того, что блаженное «здесь и сейчас» уступило место повседневным заботам. 

Порядком продрогнув, она сбегала за водой, потом разожгла печь. Снаружи резко похолодало, словно осень спохватилась и поспешила перейти от буйно-красочного бабьего лета к предзимнему времени с его прозрачным воздухом и обещанием ледяного ветра. 

И кто сказал, что Техас — южный штат, подумала Алисия, застегивая рубашку до самого верха. Ей не хватало мягкости Калифорнии. 

Кларк же вроде дискомфорта не испытывала. Она сама взялась помочь Алисии, приготовила — ладно, согрела — завтрак и накрыла стол. Точнее, его маленький пятачок, не занятый сваленными картинами и набросками, вчерашними и новыми. Кларк успела запечатлеть скудный пейзаж за окном, а еще — портрет незнакомого симпатичного парня с милой и задорной улыбкой. Алисия хотела спросить, но решила: успеется. Подумала, что холсты нужно куда-нибудь пристроить, но казалось, Кларк это не волновало. От оцепенения депрессии она перешла к непонятному спокойствию. Но хотя бы уже не лежала носом к стенке. И даже взяла за завтраком добавки. 

— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, — сказала Алисия. 

— Было бы неплохо набраться сил, — сказала Кларк. — Хватит быть для тебя мертвым грузом. 

— Я тебя не осуждаю... — начала Алисия, но Кларк остановила ее движением руки. 

— Может, и так. Зато я себя осуждаю. Нельзя придумать более неудачного времени, чтобы расклеиться. Спасибо, что терпела меня все это время. И спасибо, что... помогла. 

Она не уточнила, с чем. Алисии этого и не требовалось. Она заметила, что голос Кларк дрогнул и немного сорвался в конце фразы. И постаралась сама изгнать из памяти видения мертвой фермы. 

— Давай сменим тему, — попросила Кларк. — Поговори со мной. О чем угодно. 

— Как насчет плана действий? — предложила Алисия. — Чем сегодня займемся? Я думала съездить за припасами, но не знаю, безопасно ли это... Или можешь нарисовать еще один мой портрет к вчерашним. Или займемся картинами. Я не представляю, что с ними... 

— Нет, — сказала Кларк. Алисия поначалу не поняла, о чем она. 

Кларк задумчиво осматривала свое богатство, ради которого рискнула жизнью, ради которого погибли ее друзья. У нее был такой взгляд, будто она не видела эти полотна. Будто они появились здесь секунду назад, и их никак не могло тут быть. 

— Не думаю, что нам придется этим заниматься. 

— Почему? — Алисии катастрофически не нравился поворот в разговоре. 

— Потому что я отдам их Стервятникам. 

Вряд ли могло произойти что-то, что выбило бы Алисию из колеи больше, чем это заявление. Она растерянно посмотрела на полотна, которые она как могла заботливо обиходила. И не понимала, ради чего все это было. 

— Ты сошла с ума? — наконец спросила она. 

— Я бы тоже так подумала, если бы мне кто-то подобное сказал. Но нет, я нормальна. И я не собираюсь отдавать их на самом деле. Они будут приманкой. Но если с ними что-то случится в итоге — что ж, пусть. 

Кларк опустила голову, задумчиво водя о столешнице пальцем. Алисии показалось, что эта поза — исключительно для того, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом. 

— Я полночи думала, — сказала Кларк, — что мне делать теперь. Я не хочу уходить от тебя, но что делать с ними? — Она кивнула на ворох холстов. — Снова беречь их? Трястись над ними? Прятаться и бежать от Стервятников? 

— Ты же считала это своей миссией. 

Кларк подняла голову и наконец посмотрела ей прямо в глаза.- 

— Ну так я разочаровалась в своей миссии. Сколько людей погибло... И сколько еще погибнет? Я не хочу всю жизнь оглядываться и прятаться от Стервятников. Быть хранительницей знания, — произнесла Кларк ядовито. — Больше не хочу. 

Она вскинула голову, черты ее лица стали жестче. 

— А чего я по-настоящему хочу — так это отомстить. 

— Стервятникам? — Алисия невольно вскрикнула. — Сколько их? Много? Десять? Двадцать? Сотня? 

— Мне не нужны они все. Только один. Я знаю, кто убил ребят. Знаю, кто выстрелил. Или по чьему приказу. Мне нужен он. 

— Это не выход! — Алисия почти кричала, осознавала это и не могла остановиться. — Совсем не выход! Я насмотрелась всякого, и убийств, и кровной мести! Это не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Я рассказывала, что случилось на ранчо. Куча людей погибла, только потому что один козел захотел отомстить за свои обиды. 

— А к чему привело нас глупое самопожертвование? — спросила Кларк. — Мы рискнули жизнями ради искусства. — Слова сочились ядом. — И что по факту? Я не могу обеспечить им нужного присмотра. Там не лучше бы этим картинам было оставаться там, где они были? А мы бы спокойно уехали, нашли тихое место и жили там, не привлекая внимания. Все вместе! Мы с мамой, ребята — и ты! 

Кларк говорила ожесточенно. Похоже, она и правда немало успела передумать. Алисия представляла, какие горечь и ожесточение бурлят у той в душе, но все еще не могла принять идею Кларк. Плевать на преданные принципы и провальную миссию. Но то, что хотела сделать Кларк, было самоубийством. 

Видимо, она все обдумала, решила Алисия. Когда? Ночью? Пока сама Алисия спала в постели и заснула с уверенностью, что их ожидает новая жизнь, которую они будут строить вместе? А теперь Кларк приняла решение — и сделала это в одиночку. Алисии в ее планах не было. Кларк легко вычеркнула ее из своего будущего. 

Повеяло таким холодом, что Алисия невольно сжалась. Они сидели напротив вдруг друга, но у нее было такое чувство, словно она осталась в своей хижине одна, а впереди — недолгая, но такая мучительная техасская зима. 

Как только ты привыкаешь к кому-то, он дает тебе под дых. Закон жизни, из-за которого она всегда выбирала спутников жизни осторожно. И все равно иногда ошибалась. Как сейчас. 

Алисия натянула пониже рукава рубашки и спросила, стараясь сделать голос нейтральным: 

— И когда ты уходишь? 

Кларк посмотрела так, будто это Алисия дала ей под дых. На секунду взгляд у нее стал совсем как у Стивена Кларка. 

— Я думала, ты пойдешь со мной... Нет, забудь, — решительно возразила Кларк сама себе. — Я не могу тебя об этом просить. Это опасно. 

— А ты разве собиралась? Ты собиралась просить меня пойти с тобой, или подождать здесь, или подумать обо всем этом? — не выдержала Алисия. — Ты ведь уже все решила! И за меня тоже. 

Видимо, Кларк просто не приходило это в голову. Сейчас вид у нее стал пристыженный и виноватый. Она протянула руку, но Алисия вскочила, оттолкнувшись от стола, с грохотом обрушивая стул. 

— Все это время... — начала она и задохнулась от возмущения. — Все это время я носилась с тобой, собирала тебя по кускам!.. Пусть ты имела право на горе, я очень тебе сочувствую, но сейчас... Ты же просто воспользовалась мной! Остановка на пути, на которой можно отдохнуть, чтобы потом погнать дальше. 

— Все не так... 

Кларк приподнялась, с шумом отодвигая свой стул, но Алисия уже ее не слушала. 

— Хочешь ехать — поезжай. Ты ведь собиралась уехать с самого начала. Мы договаривались об одной ночи, и она слишком растянулась. Тебе и правда пора. 

Она обвела взглядом ценный груз, за который Кларк так боролась, и с которым она так легко решила расстаться. Так же, как с самой Алисией. 

Она почувствовала подступающий к горлу истерический смех пополам со слезами. Кларк не должна видеть ее такой! Не должна знать, как больно она сделала Алисии. 

Поэтому та развернулась и выскочила из домика, не оборачиваясь на отклики Кларк и надеясь, что той не будет, когда она вернется. 

На улице она перевела дух, пожалела, что не взяла куртку, но возвращаться за ней не стала. Слезы жгли глаза, что Алисия не позволила им пролиться. Стоит разок дать слабину — и все, можно списывать себя со счетов. 

Работа — вот что могло ей помочь. Так что она подхватила топор и отправилась на ежедневный обход периметра. На этот раз в колючке запутался какой-то реднек. Алисия с наслаждением расколотила его голову.

*** 

Кларк никуда не делась. Она поджидала Алисию на пороге с виноватым видом. Алисия порадовалась, что теперь может смотреть Кларк в глаза без желания разреветься. Слезы еще прятались в глубине ее груди, но теперь она их контролировала. 

Она остановилась в нескольких шагах от Кларк, но та подошла к ней вплотную и крепко обняла. Алисия вскинула руки, намереваясь ее оттолкнуть, но не смогла. Она чувствовала себя озябшей снаружи и внутри, а от Кларк так и веяло теплом жилого дома и родного человека. 

Нет, сказала себе Алисия, не родного. 

— Прости меня, — зашептала Кларк. — Прости, я такая дура. Я даже не подумала, как ты это воспримешь, я не хотела тебя обидеть. 

Алисия не позволила себе ответить ни словом, ни жестом. Не дала себе снова расклеиться и уступить этому ласковому шепоту. 

Кларк заглянула Алисии в лицо, коснулась ее щеки и спохватилась: 

— Да ты замерзла! Идем в дом! 

Алисия должна была сказать: «Нет. Уходи. Сейчас же». Вместо этого она позволила отвести себя в хижину, где Кларк закутала ее в одеяла, сунула в руки горячую кружку с чаем. Глядя на то, как она хлопочет вокруг, Алисия напоминала себе: нельзя поддаваться, это все фикция. И эти дни, и их ночи — особенно ночи. Она позволила себе подумать, что есть «мы». Но по-прежнему существуют только «я» и «она». 

Кларк села прямо на пол у ее ног. 

— Встань, — велела Алисия. От этой униженной позы ей стало неловко. 

Кларк покачала головой. 

— Не раньше, чем ты ответишь. 

— Отвечу на что? 

— На мой вопрос. — Кларк взяла ее за свободную руку, не занятую чашкой. — Я знаю, что прошу о многом, что это самоубийство. Но ты пойдешь со мной против Стервятников? Поможешь мне прищучить того гада? 

Алисия поняла, о ком речь. Она вспомнила портрет: веселые глаза, задорная улыбка. Милый, славный парень. Совсем не похож на гада. 

— Это самоубийство, — сказала она. 

— Я знаю. И знаю, что просить об этом не имею права. 

— И все же просишь. 

— Да. — Кларк выдержала ее взгляд. — Прошу. Я не хочу тебя терять. И мне будет до усрачки страшно оставлять тебя тут. Потому что так я не смогу о тебе позаботиться, буду постоянно думать, что с тобой, не нашли ли тебя Стервятники. Там, со мной, будет еще опаснее, я знаю. Но ты хотя бы будешь рядом. Со мной. Ты не остановка на пути, Алисия Кларк. И ты это знаешь. 

Каждое слово было как нож, пробивавший броню Алисии — только успевай наращивать снова! Она не собиралась снова поддаваться на ласковые уговоры Кларк, но сердце велось на них само. 

— А что потом? — спросила Алисия, понимая, что сдает позиции. — Что будет, когда ты отомстишь? 

— Тогда мы уйдем. Пойдем куда захотим. Найдем твоих родных, например. Или вернемся сюда. Или отыщем новый дом. Мы сможем пойти куда захотим. 

— Мы можем сделать это прямо сейчас. Что бы ты там ни запланировала, это самоубийство! Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь — действительно знаю, а не просто говорю. Я знаю, как тебе тяжело. Но пойми, — Алисия придвинулась ближе, крепко сжала руку Кларк, — ты не поможешь ни своей матери, ни своим друзьям. Только погибнешь сама. В одиночку против Стервятников — верная смерть. 

— Потому я и зову тебя с собой, — слабо улыбнулась Кларк. — Потому что буду не одна. Вместе мы точно придумаем гениальный план. 

Алисия помолчала. В ее голове настойчиво крутилась одна и та же фраза: «Когда ситуация под контролем? Когда отряд уже дома». Она даже не сразу вспомнила, из какого это фильма. А когда вспомнила, уже точно знала, что нужно делать. То есть, чего делать не следует ни в коем случае, если она хочет выжить. 

— Я ничего не обещаю, — сказала она медленно, чувствуя, что сдает позиции. — Мне нужно подумать. Хотя бы до завтра. 

Кларк кивнула и прижала ее руку к своей щеке. Алисия чувствовала, что та просто горит, будто внутри подруги пылал костер нетерпения и ярости. 

— Спасибо, — медленно сказала Кларк. — Ты даже не представляешь, что ты для меня делаешь.


	11. Интерлюдия III (история Кларк)

В новом мире было одно только правило: никого к себе не подпускать. Ни мертвых. Ни живых. Последних, пожалуй, особенно. Однажды, когда они остановились на привал, из темноты к ним вышел рыдающий ребенок. Многие, и Кларк в том числе, невольно сделали шаг в его сторону. Это было глубинный, древний инстинкт — обнять и утешить детеныша. Никто даже не потянулся к оружию. Никто, кроме Мерфи. Он и выстрелил первым, когда вслед за плачущим ребенком из темноты вдруг показалась смутная фигура. Вспышка выстрела прорезала ночь, на миг осветив скудный участок воздуха — достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как фигура рухнула. Но на смену ей тут же пришла другая, в свете автомобильных фар мелькнуло лезвие ножа. 

Их было несколько, никто не разобрал точного числа. Кого-то Кларк ударила по голове попавшей под руку канистрой, где-то рядом возился и вскрикивал кто-то другой. Она даже не уверена была, что они кого-то ранили или убили. Выяснять это тоже не стали, быстро попрыгали по машинам и дали по газам, оставляя позади и рыдающую приманку, и тех, кто его подослал. Они больше об этом не говорили. Даже не сказали «спасибо» Мерфи, который старался бодриться, хотя его ощутимо потряхивало. Это явно был первый убитый им человек. Но возможно, не последний, напоминала себе Кларк. 

Урок они запомнили и с тех пор избегали человеческого общества, продвигаясь на юг. Так было решено с самого начала. На юге проще выжить. Можно не заботиться о теплой одежде. Тело потребляет меньше калорий, е тратит их на обогрев. А может, им даже удастся найти какое-нибудь тихое местечко, где можно будет устроить ферму. Разжиться семенами, выращивать кукурузу. Или сорго. Или хоть что-нибудь. 

— Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, что выращивают в Техасе? — спросил Беллами после того, как Кларк живописала их счастливое будущее; они сидели у костра, сбившись в кучку, как потерянные дети, напуганные и зачарованные сказкой, которую им рассказывала их мать — Кларк. 

Она пожала плечами. И правда не знала. Ей было все равно, она говорила это, чтобы успокоить их, вдохнуть надежду. Что бы там ни выращивали, они разберутся, когда будут на месте. Пока она сосредоточилась на главной задаче: как доставить их туда. 

Каждый день стал квестом на выживание. Позже она не сможет даже вспомнить, чем точно занималась. Все слилось в серую массу: добыть еды, обыскивать каждый дом и придорожный магазинчик, перед этим понаблюдав полчаса, чтобы убедиться, что внутри нет живых; слить топливо из каждой машины, попавшейся на пути, даже если за рулем все еще сидел не-мертвый хозяин; проложить маршрут подальше от густонаселенных районов; выставить караул на ночь; назначить дежурных; утешить нуждающихся и помирить поссорившихся... 

Никто не спорил с ее правом на лидерство. Возможно, боялись взять его на себя. Хорошо быть главным в безопасном мире, где карьера гарантирует тебе кучу бонусов. Однако в мире, где смерть неспешно бродит по дорогам, быть лидером — значит быть ответственным за все. Принимать и почести, и вину. 

Именно такой считала себя Кларк — виноватой. Она старалась быть сильной. Засунула подальше свое отчаяние, запретила себе думать о маме, забыла мысленный эфир повседневными мыслями и упрямо тащила их к светлому будущему. Жизнь превратилась в борьбу. А борьба отняла много сил. 

И однажды Кларк расслабилась. Потеряла контроль. 

Она понимала, что на самом деле от нее ничего не зависело. В новом мире было слишком много угроз. Бандиты. Мертвецы. Рано или поздно их фантастическое везение: все живы, не укушены и даже не особо голодны — должно было закончиться. 

В тот день, когда оно закончилось, они расположились около старой заправки. Обычно они парковались за зданиями, за деревьями — за всем, что могло дать хоть какое-то укрытие от чужого взгляда. Кларк настаивала на этом, пусть даже кто-то бесился, кто-то закатывал глаза, громко думая о том, какой она параноик. Но это была ее работа: командовать, настаивать, выцарапывать у судьбы малейшие шансы на удачу. 

Но в этот раз она слишком устает. Накануне что-то стряслось — очередной маленький катаклизм, потребовавший от нее много сил. Уже не вспомнить, что тогда случилось. Но на следующий день Кларк дала слабину. Просто забыла об осторожности. Ее хватило только на обыск здания, но машины остались прямо на заправке, столпившись, как стадо овечек. И волк не замедлил явиться. 

Кларк на время остановки пересела на заднее сиденье. Она осталась одна, товарищи разбрелись по округе, чтобы выгадать минуты блаженного одиночества. Они постоянно рядом, тесным замкнутым сообществом, и уже надоели друг другу. 

Кларк достала одно из полотен. Не стоило этого делать, но ей хотелось посмотреть и прикоснуться к кусочку сгинувшего мира. То, что она так просто может прикасаться к предмету, который позволено было держать в руках немногим, казалось ей хулиганским и немного неприличным. И потому она наслаждалась моментом. Гладила наслоения краски, чувствуя, как от кончиков пальцев сладостный озноб движется к загривку. 

Одиночество закончилось слишком быстро. На нее упала тень. Кларк не обернулась посмотреть, кто прервал ее одиночество. Вместо этого она потянула второе полотно к себе, разворачивая его прямо на коленях, стараясь двигаться осторожно в тесноте машины. И замерла, молчаливо предлагая тому, кто стоит около машины, разделить ее удовольствие. Вот ради чего все это, хотелось ей сказать. Вот для чего мы жертвовали собой. Помнишь? 

Крик — ее имя, — в котором она узнала голос Беллами, — заставил ее вздрогнуть. Он прокричал ее имя снова, и это был вопль ужаса и дикого гнева. Кларк подняла глаза и увидела, как Беллами мчится к машине, а за ним в такой же панике подтягиваются остальные. 

Только тогда она обернулась. И вздрогнула снова: у машины стоял незнакомый юноша. Он наклонился и с вежливым интересом рассматривал картину, лежащую у нее на коленях. Будто Кларк была хозяйкой дома, показывающей семейный альбом, а сам парень — гостем, соблюдающим правила приличия. 

Кларк не успела ничего сделать. Беллами налетел на парня, как ураган, сбивая его с ног. Парень не сопротивляется, только схватил Беллами за руки, которыми тот цеплялся за одежду на груди у незнакомца. Лицо пришельца в этот момент стало немного удивленным, словно он никак не предполагал такого исхода и искренне не понимал, за что с ним так. Это выражение не сошло с его лица, даже когда Беллами оттолкнул его и замахнулся. 

Кларк не смотрела на их возню, она торопливо прятала картины, в спешке сминая полотна; потом, все потом, сейчас главное спрятать сокровище от чужих глаз. 

Она возилась всего несколько секунд, но пропускает многое. И когда наконец вынырнула из машины, площадка перед заправкой была уже заполнена людьми. К чужаку присоединились трое: двое, парень и девчонка, стояли, набычившись, по бокам от первого, у которого под глазом уже разлилась краснота, грозящая перейти в синяк. Напротив — ее ребята. Их было больше, но чужаков это не смутило. Потом Кларк узнает, что Стервятники не боялись их потому, что на самом деле их было больше. Часть отряда всегда держится в стороне, скрывается, выжидает и страхует. Стратегия разумных хищников. 

В тот момент она машинально встала между двумя отрядами, как рефери между командами. Это рефлекс, который выработался за последние месяцы: погасить конфликт, используя себя как буфер. 

— Я просто хотел посмотреть, — сказал первый незнакомец. В его голосе не было злости, даже прозвучали примиряющие нотки. 

— Вали отсюда, — ответил Беллами, и таким его Кларк еще не слышала. Голос резок и груб, как наждачка. 

— Вам правда лучше уйти, — сказала она. 

Парень пожал плечами. Он был расслаблен и относительно спокоен, в отличие от своих ребят. У девушки в руке Кларк увидела нож. Парень держал руку у бедра. Там под курткой наверняка прятался пистолет. Не только она заметила это, Мерфи начал по дуге обходить их группу, чтобы встать за спиной у пришельцев. Парень заметил это, и рука нырнула под куртку. 

Кларк выставила руки вперед. По спине потек холодный пот. Мысль опережала события, и Кларк успела четко представить, как пуля разрывает тело, и его заливает боль. Ощущение было таким реалистичным, что внутри что-то заныло. 

— Не надо, — произнесла она твердо. — Лучше уходите. Мы вас не тронем. Но и вы... Уходите. 

Теперь первый парень смотрел прямо на нее. 

— Мы не хотели ничего плохого, — сказал он мягко. — Я подошел узнать, не нужна ли вам помощь. 

— Не нужна, — грубо ответил Беллами. 

— Не нужна, — повторила Кларк. — Уходите. 

Парень не смотрел на Беллами, он глядел только на нее, безошибочно вычислив главного в отряде. 

Наконец он кивнул. 

— Ладно. Без претензий? 

Он протянул руку. Кларк оттеснила Беллами плечом, чтобы тот не вздумал ничего сделать. 

— По рукам, — сказала она, не принимая протянутой руки. 

Парень, кажется, не обиделся. Он кивнул, а потом ушел, уводя с собой своих приятелей. На ходу он оглянулся, посмотрел на Кларк, словно пытаясь ее запомнить. На его лице не было злости, но Кларк отчего-то была уверена: он ее запомнил. И ей это очень не понравилось. 

— О чем ты думала? — спросил Беллами. В его голосе звучала гроза. Но у Кларк даже не было сил спорить.

*** 

Второй раз они со Стервятниками встретились на Базаре. Такое место непременно должно было возникнуть в Апокалипсис: территория всеобщего мира, водопой, где нет места несанкционированному насилию. Здесь можно получить еду и питье, отдохнуть, подкрепить силы — пока соблюдаешь правила. 

К этому времени они поиздержались. Запасы подошли к концу, а в городках по пути почти не попадалось съестное. 

Они так и не нашли себе приют, хотя видели немало ранчо, ферм, просто одиноких домов, готовых их принять. Они не останавливались надолго, не ночевали на одном месте больше двух ночей и почти постоянно двигались. 

После той встречи у заправки Кларк не покидало ощущение, что они под наблюдением. Иногда она до боли всматривалась в горизонт и не видела никого. Но ощущение внимательного взгляда не исчезало. Она бы решила, что ей мерещится. Но и остальные явно ощущали то же. Вот почему они все время были в движении. Но чувство, что за ними наблюдают, ослабло только тут, у Базара. Под жесткими взглядами местных охранников они даже почувствовали себя в безопасности, достаточной, чтобы разбрестись небольшими группками для обмена прихваченных из дома ценных вещей на еду, предметы первой необходимости и вечную валюту — сигареты. 

Кларк обменяла мамино ожерелье на пару немного поношенных кроссовок, подаренный отцом восемнадцатилетие браслет — на пять банок консервов, а маленький золотой крестик — на пяток сигарет. 

Настоящие свои ценности они менять не собирались. Те, надежно упакованные, были разделены между ней и Беллами. Оставить их в машине было бы опрометчиво. 

Правда, и носить с собой их тоже опасно. Кларк поняла это, когда в кафе к ней подсел тот самый парень с заправки. Кларк даже не удивилась: она знала, что еще увидит его. 

— Не опасно носить их вот так? — спросил он вместо приветствия, кивая на плотный черный цилиндр, который Кларк держит на коленях. Она не ответила, и парню пришлось продолжить. — Я Мелвин. 

Кларк не обернулась. Это глупая тактика: надеяться, что, если не смотреть на Мелвина, тот уйдет, исчезнет. Он, конечно, не ушел. 

— А ты Кларк, — сказал Мелвин утвердительно, все же выбивая ее из равновесия. — Один из твоих приятелей проболтался. 

Кларк не хотела знать, кто именно. Она понимала, что делает Мелвин: пытается внести раздор между ними, посеять зерно сомнения. Разделяй и властвуй — старый принцип. Кларк была прекрасно с ним знакома, и не собиралась играть по правилам Мелвина. 

— Я хочу сделать вам — тебе — выгодное предложение. 

Мелвин сделал паузу, во время которой Кларк, не глядя на него, отставила в сторону стакан из-под кофе — старый, металлический стакан, прошедший через сотни рук; модные стаканчики с твоим именем на них отошли в прошлое — и встала. Мелвин вцепился в ее рукав и тут же разжал пальцы, когда Кларк наконец обернулась к нему. Она была готова ударить Мелвина прямо тут, при всем честном народе — и пусть их выгонят с Базара. Парень, видимо, прочитал ее решимость. 

— Извини, — сказал он. — Просто выслушай меня, ладно? Уйти ты всегда успеешь. — Мелвин зачастил, понимая, что в его распоряжении лишь несколько драгоценных секунд. — Те картины, что ты держала в руках — они ведь настоящие? Я не осуждаю вас, не подумай, мне все равно, откуда они. Я просто хочу предложить выгодную цену. Я знаю, кому их можно отдать. Есть люди, готовые заплатить немалые деньги. Не все живут так, как мы, скитаясь по дорогам. Есть богачи — те, что построили себе бункеры и дворцы за огромными воротами. Они такое купят. Подумай сама: что вы будете делать с картинами тут? Они же испортятся, рано или поздно. И продать их вы никому не сможете. Тут никто не даст такой цены, которую могут предложить те, с дворцами. Поделим деньги. Выгодная сделка: пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что скажешь? 

Кларк не понимала, почему стоит и слушает все это. Тем не менее, она дослушала Мелвина и только потом сказала: 

— Нет. 

Она могла ничего не отвечать, но ей показалось важным поставить точку. 

Кларк видела: Мелвин осознает окончательность ответа. И все же он спросил: 

— Хочешь поторговаться? 

— Не хочу. Просто не продам тебе ничего. Катитесь вы к черту, ты и твои толстосумы. 

Мелвин кивнул и поднялся на ноги. На секунду Кларк показалось, что он просто уйдет. Но Мелвин мягко сказал: 

— Подумай еще. Посоветуйся со своими — пока вы тут, на Базаре. Потом не будет стен, которые могли бы вас защитить. 

— Ты нам угрожаешь? 

— Пытаюсь договориться. Не хочу развязывать бойню. Не хочу... 

«...но начну, если потребуется,» — так и не прозвучали слова. Но Кларк прекрасно поняла Мелвина. 

Она и потом помнила это лицо: не злое, красивое. Мелвин смотрел на нее чуть не с сочувствием. Так глядят на человека, который совершает заведомую глупость и не желает одуматься. 

Кларк была уверена: он жалеет ее. Искренне.

*** 

Она рассказала своим друзьям об угрозе Мелвина сразу же, как только они встретились у ворот Базара. Они выслушали молча и дружно оглянулись на стены, окружавшие этот островок относительного покоя. Теперь никто не стремился наружу. Никто, кроме Кларк, не говорил с Мелвином, но его угрозу восприняли серьезно. 

— Нарвались, — буркнул кто-то. 

— Может, отдать им то, что они хотят? 

— Рехнулся?! 

— А что делать? Так хоть получим деньги... Они нам нужнее. 

— Ничего отдавать мы не будем, — отрезал Беллами. — Уж точно не им. Кларк? 

Она встрепенулась. Все это время Кларк машинально искала глазами Мелвина. Ей казалось, что тот все еще рядом, что на ней повис его липкий взгляд. 

— Конечно, ничего мы не отдадим. Во-первых, неизвестно, что за покупатели стоят за Мелвином. Они могут не представлять истинной ценности такой покупки. Во-вторых, все это принадлежит не нам. Как только все успокоится, мы отдадим полотна властям. Или тем, кто будет их представлять. 

— Этого может не случиться никогда, — заметил Мерфи. 

Кларк выдержала его взгляд. 

— Это случится, — сказала она с уверенностью, которой не ощущала. — И закончим на этом. 

Она чувствовала их сомнения — и сама на миг засомневалась. К чему эта их борьба, к чему сопротивление? Мира, такого, как раньше, уже не будет. Они сами взвалили на себя тяжелую и бессмысленную миссию, так не проще ли уступить Мелвину, избавиться от груза прошлого и просто пойти в будущее, каким бы оно ни было? 

Но она вспомнила всех тех, кто уже отдал жизнь за их ценный груз. Вспомнила маму, Джаху, Уэллса. И Кейна. Кларк все это время думала о нем вскользь. Он не был ей близким другом, и она не испытывала горечи от его потери — до этого момента. Но сейчас она вдруг осознала, насколько сильно тот был привязан к маме. Но та держала границы, была рядом и в то же время далеко — из-за нее, Кларк. Потому что не хотела сделать ей больно, потому что знала, что дочка не примет в доме другого мужчину, кроме отца. И Кларк так бы и сделала: из глупого упрямства выжила бы Кейна из дома, хотя тот был повинен лишь в том, что любил того же человека, что сама Кларк. И чувство это было настолько сильным, что он не сбежал, когда мертвецы восстали из могил. Кейн терпеливо ждал Эбигейл, помогал ей и ее дочери. Потому что даже если Кларк не принимала его — Кейн ее принял. 

Именно поэтому она не могла отказаться от первоначального плана сейчас. В него было вложено слишком много сил и любви. Остановиться сейчас, отказаться от плана значило перечеркнуть все это. 

— Нет, — сказала Кларк. — Мелвин ничего не получит. 

Говоря это, она понимала, что их ждет: месяцы, возможно, годы бесконечного бегства или попыток скрыться в какой-нибудь глуши. Благо сейчас это будет несложно. 

Но Кларк так же знала, что предосторожность не будет лишней, потому что в глазах Мелвина видела спокойную решимость гончей, которая не свернет со следа. Тот добрался до них здесь и доберется снова, где угодно. 

И она была права.


	12. Глава 9

Когда Кларк закончила говорить, уже начало темнеть. Надо было встать и зажечь лампу. Но Алисия продолжала сидеть, сжимая руки Кларк в своих. В комнате еще висело эхо чужого горя, и ей было страшно шевельнуться: стоит сделать лишнее движение, и их затопит этими печалями и потерями. 

— Я его больше не видела, — сказала Кларк. — Мелвина не видела. Его людей — да. Знала, что они идут за нами по следу. А он всегда за кулисами, как кукловод. Так что я знаю: это он виноват. Если бы не он, на нас давно махнули бы рукой. Куш не так велик, чтобы рисковать, гоняясь за нами по стране. И потому я должна его найти. 

— Найдем, — ответила Алисия. 

— Я не могу тебя об этом просить, — снова повторила Кларк. — Это опасно. Я слышала рассказы о Стервятниках. Говорят, они загоняют бродяг в фургоны, а потом высаживают их около поселений. Ждут, пока никого не останется. А потом приходят и забирают то, что им нужно. С мертвыми проще. Они не будут хвататься за оружие. Перестрелял или сжег — и все. 

— Еще не поздно передумать, — напомнила Алисия. 

Ей не улыбалось выходить вдвоем против целой группы отморозков. И она не хотела того же для Кларк. Но понимала, что деваться некуда. Кларк не отступится. Пойдет даже одна. И оставить ее одну... Вдвоем против толпы — это не равные шансы. Но все же чуточку равнее, чем в одиночку против Стервятников. 

— Но как ты это сделаешь? — спросила Алисия. — Как ты найдешь Мелвина? Что ты с ним сделаешь? И главное, как ты потом уйдешь от его людей? 

— Не знаю, — ответила Кларк. — Я ничего не знаю. 

Алисия посмотрела на портрет мадам Икс, на резкий разворот ее головы и прозрачную белизну ее лица и плеч. Ради нее Кларк и ее друзья проделали долгий путь. Чтобы заполучить ее, Стервятники пойдут на все. Кларк хотела отдать им все полотна — так, может, это не такая плохая мысль? 

«Когда ситуация под контролем?» — «Когда группа уже дома». Интересно, смотрел ли Мелвин этот фильм? 

— У меня есть идея, — сказала Алисия.


End file.
